One Giant Leap for Wizardkind
by The Ghostly Minion
Summary: At the end of her sixth year, Hermione Granger is disgusted with how she treated her best friend. She makes amends and they find Voldemort's ace in the hole and trump it.
1. The Unhappy Witch

**A/N: This story was in my collection 'Coming Attractions'. Reviewers asked that I rewrite it and make it a story without flash backs. So, this is the first chapter of the rewrite. **

**As always, it is an honor to create a world in JKR's reality.**

Hermione Granger had never in her 17 years felt such a combination of shame, anger at herself, confusion and despair. In the three hours since the Hogwarts Express had left Hogsmeade Station, following the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, she had been in deep thought, occasionally shedding unnoticed tears and writing steadily in a leather bound journal.

Finally, she sighed, thinking to herself. _It's time to bite the bullet. I only hope he'll listen to me. I could hardly blame him if he doesn't. He was right in everything, I was wrong in everything._

Looking around her compartment, she saw the only person who had been willing to sit with her, Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, I know I've no right to ask you to do this, but would you please find Harry's compartment and then bring me there? I have to at least try to make amends for my behavior this year."

The younger girl put down her copy of the _Quibbler_. and considered Hermione. Gone was the dreamy eyed 'Looney' persona. Her gaze was sharp, penetrating and, if not hostile, at the least exceedingly impersonal, almost as if Hermione was an unexpected variety of a familiar insect. "You are asking me for a great deal, Hermione. You and Draco Malfoy have been competing all year for the 'I like Harry the least' title, so why do you think I'd help you? And whyever would you think he'll listen to you if I bring him to you?"

Hermione winced almost imperceptibly, wishing it weren't so, but resigned to the fact she was at the bottom of a deep hole she herself had dug. "I can't dispute any of that Luna. I feel so much shame now at the way I've behaved this year. I pushed Harry away all year and yet when I kept falling apart emotionally, he'd be there for me, hugging me, soothing me, bringing back a little sanity to my world. But why then did I start acting badly towards Harry again? I don't know. I can't figure it out. I think I'm afraid, that I'll learn something about myself I don't want to know. But what I'm sure of is that I've hurt the best friend, the best person I've ever known and if I don't talk to him now, today, it will never be mended. I know that it can't ever go back as if it never had happened, but it can be repaired, so our friendship continues and maybe even be strengthened."

Luna continued to gaze at Hermione; then her eyes lost focus, became dreamy again, then returned to disconcertingly focused. Hermione absently thought of a computer, suspending its interface to complete an analysis, then bringing the interface up again. She wondered if that was how Luna was, and whether she did that as a defense, or for some other reason, or in some sort of combination.

Luna finally spoke. "I can see that the Wrackspurts finally have been chased away by the Nargles and the Brainflitters. You haven't thought this clearly since the Department of Mysteries battle, a year ago. You know, Harry and you are the same in one important thing; you both have in yourselves all the qualities the Founders valued, and in Sortable amounts.

"We all know about your courage, and in you particularly, Miss Granger, that love of learning and wit so valued by Ravenclaw. Harry is not so far behind in that as many think. I suspect something happened to him to hide that light, but it does come out in stress and maybe someday, it can be brought out to stand on its own. You both have loyalty that would shame a Hufflepuff by comparison. Yours has faltered, but I see your determination to not allow it to reoccur. Finally, you've both got a lot of the positive qualities of Slytherin, the ambition to plan great things and the cleverness to make the ambitions happen, all without any of the bigotry that mars that House.

"I can see your sincerity and so I'll do as you ask. One thing I don't understand. Why isn't Ronald sitting with you?"

Hermione sighed. "We ended it the night Dumbledore died. We had a long talk and we both agreed that we were fine as best friends but that we weren't really romantically compatible. Ron admitted that he was much more interested in Lavender and it felt right to him when he was with her."

Luna nodded, looking interested. "Do you think your were compensating for being distant with Harry?"

"You may have a point. I've thought at times I would not be such good friends with Ron were it not for Harry. I may have reversed that this year." She gave a deep, frustrated sigh. "That makes about 169 things I still don't understand about this year."

"I'll find his compartment. He's likely to have some friends with him. How do you want me to handle that?" Luna wanted to see ust how far the other girl was willing to go to make amends.

Hermione sighed. "I didn't mind insulting him in public, I can apologize the same way."

"OK. I'll be back soon," said Luna as she left.

Hermione sat pondering. To really do this properly, she'd have needed to book the Great Hall. But this would have to do. Sooner than she expected, the door reopened. To her surprise, Harry had accompanied Luna to the compartment. Harry entered, while Luna stayed in the corridor.

Harry stood stiffly. "Luna said you wished to see me." While not friendly, his voice was definitely not hate filled. If anything, she could see sadness, wariness, and more than a bit of defensiveness and fear in his eyes. He kept his tone very neutral and even.

Hermione just managed to keep from crying, seeing how badly she had hurt him. "Harry, I have treated you horribly this year. It was needless and pointless on my part. I don't know who was in my body saying those things, but now I can barely comprehend that it was me. I got angry at the most trivial things. Why we didn't spend hours going over your copy of that Potions book, I don't know. That's what we'd have done any other year, and why I acted differently this year..."

Harry interrupted. "'Mione, it is OK to call you that again?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "There's no need to apologize. I wished you hadn't gone on about it, but no book is more important than our friendship. That's why we tossed it."

"No Harry! It isn't just about that book!" Hermione didn't want them to get sidtracked on a symptom. "I didn't believe you about that yes, but I didn't believe you about Malfoy or anything else you said. And everything you said that I ignored or belittled turned out to be right!

"But yet, any time **I** needed a friend, you were there to comfort me, and to help me feel better. I repaid you by acting as terribly towards you as I did before, after my crisis passed. I have to say that you would have every right to end our friendship here and now." There, she had said it. She resisted bowing her head; if Harry Potter wanted to be shot of her, the least she could do was to look him in the eye when he told her.

"'Mione, is that what you wish me to do?"

"No Harry, I wish to stand at your side, to help solve your problems and to fight your battles, even if it might mean I die while doing so. I want to do this for as long as you will permit it, but you can't do this unless you can trust me.

"Now, by my count, I owe three Life Debts to you; our first year with the Troll, our third year with the Dementors, and the night before last when you gave me a portion of Felix Felicis and again faced death. If you had had that dose, you would have not had so terrible a time, and maybe could have saved Dumbledore's life.

"So Harry, I am freely acknowledging my Life Debts, and I ask you to use them to bind me to you. I don't care what role you choose, so long as I can be at your right hand. Please do this, Harry. You have to be sure you can trust me not to leave you again."

Harry stood as if frozen, eyes wide and astonished, looking at her as if she'd sprouted a second head. He had no other expression. He might have stood like that for but a few minutes. To her, it seemed much longer. She began to despair. She had put all her cards on the table. If he rejected them, she had no place to go.

She felt herself starting to circle the drain; then she saw his eyes. They weren't angry or hate-filled, but full of compassion and concern for her, for her feelings. Then he did something he so rarely did and initiated a hug. She leaned into the hug, drawing comfort from the feeling of being forgiven. Seconds later, she was sitting on the bench, Harry next to her, still holding her, both of his hands holding hers.

"'Mione, you don't have to beat yourself up like this. I have never thought of you as anything other than my best friend. I trust and depend on you above everyone else I've ever known, including Dumbledore."

"But Harry, how can you say that when I've been so horrible to you..."

"'Mione, please. I know I'm not the most easy person to be a friend with. It is filled with a lot of stress, particularly for a person like you, someone who thinks and feels, who believes in things passionately and acts on those beliefs. That is what makes Ron a different friend to me than you are. But, this also makes you the friend I need most.

"What I think is you tried to take, a Sa-Sa- Sabbatical year. And yet I didn't let you alone. I understand your need," Harry chuckled ruefully. "Hell, I'd like a Sabbatical year from being Harry Potter if I could! But I always believed in you, always believed you would want my friendship again. I'm not calling in Life Debts, whether it is 1 or 3 or 100. I would never ever call in a debt unless it was for your own benefit."

Hermione stared at him, disbelievingly. How could he who have such faith, after last year? "But Harry, I think you trust me too much. What if I fail?"

"Hermione, first of all, you are Hermione Granger. 'Failing...'". Here, Harry made the hand signs for air quotes. "...is not in your vocabulary. Second, you are too stubborn to admit defeat and always come out on top! Lastly, **I'm** too stubborn to give up on you. Unless you show me the Dark Mark on your arm and fire off an Avada Kedavra, you can't stop me from being your friend.

"You know I'm awful at talking about feelings. I guess my years at the Dursleys make me like that. I didn't know what friendship was or how it felt. Not until I got to Hogwarts and met you and Ron and Neville and some others. But mainly you, I think. I'm still not sure about feelings. But I do know that the best thing to happen to me in my life was to become and remain your friend."

Hermione felt all her walls fall, felt all her defensive reserves melt away, as she launched herself into Harry's arms giving him comfort, receiving comfort in return. She knew their friendship was mended and was strong, and would only become stronger.

When the long hug was over, she looked at Harry and said in a slightly shaky voice, "Harry, you talk about feelings just fine. I'm glad to know I am still your friend. I want you to know a couple of things. I still don't know why I did what I did, but when I know, so will you. I'd like your help with this. Here is a journal. I have a twin to it. You can use it as a private journal, or you can have what you write transmitted to me and the reverse. When you get home, you'll find my thoughts, written before we talked. By your seventeenth birthday, I hope we'll both know."

"I would like that too, 'Mione. Now, let's sit down and enjoy the rest of the trip to London."

Hermione readily agreed. They got Luna and Neville to join them and spoke of inconsequential and fun topics; just four teens, seemingly without a care in the world.

**A/N: ****First, a big shout out to texan-muggle, my ****B****eta. He keeps me on the straight and narrow. Any additional goofs are on my dime.**

**The idea of transmitting journals comes from Bobmin356 and the story **_**The Power of the Press.**_** That is also the story recommendation for this chapter.**

**Once more, thanks to all you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

**Posted: 12/23/14**

**Reposted: 0****3****/0****2****/2015****  
Word: 2,****240**


	2. Conversations

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create a world in JKR's reality.**

As the Express slowed to a stop at King's Cross Station, Harry said goodbye to Neville and Luna and promised to write. He then stopped Hermione before they left the compartment. "Hermione, you can set your journal anytime you want, you're of age, but I'm not. Show me how to do that now and I'll keep it on transmit the whole time."

"I forgot that, dumb me! Just tap it with your wand, saying 'Transmetre'. To make it private, tap it and say 'Privatas'. Now, can you help me with my trunk?" Harry handed down her trunk, then went to his original compartment for his trunk.

When he reached the compartment, he found that Ron and Ginny were still there. Both were a bit concerned that Harry hadn't come back, but since Neville had told them he was with Hermione and Luna, neither were frantic.

"Harry, mate, we didn't think we'd see you until right before Bill's wedding!"

"Well, Ron you'll see me even before that, I'll be at the Burrow by my birthday, remember? By the way, try to talk your mum out of making a big deal out of my birthday, it's not fair to Fleur and Bill, after all." Harry's voice carried a note of pleading, but he knew that it was a lost cause. Molly Weasley believed in 'Nothing exceeds like excess'.

Ginny said, "We'll try, but it's likely no good. Harry..."

Harry cut in, sure about Ginny's intentions. "Gin, I'm sorry. I really don't want to make you any more of a target than you already are by being in a family of so-called 'blood traitors'''. Harry saw she still wanted to argue the point, but ruthlessly cut her off. "But it's more than that. This spring was fun. I'd had a rotten year, had my usual run of luck at Hogwarts. Those couple of weeks were great, I felt normal. But, it's me, it couldn't last. And honestly, it wouldn't have lasted. I don't know who I'll fall in love with, if I even survive Voldemort. I like you too much to give you a false hope. Find a guy you really like, who will treat you like the princess you are and don't let go of him."

Ginny looked as if she'd cry, but nodded stiffly, grabbed him into a hug. Ron looked ruefully at Harry, got Harry's trunk down and shook his hand. "At the Burrow, then." And they left.

Harry sighed deeply. It had been painful, but it was necessary. Dragging the trunk, he detrained.

**-OGLfW-**

Exiting the platform onto the civilian side of King's Cross, he saw that the Dursleys had, as usual, left him in the lurch. Fortunately, he saw that Hermione and her parents were still there; Hermione had definitely wanted a last word before going home.

He looked at Hermione's parents, noting that they seemed little changed from when they saw them not quite a year before. Emerson Granger was a tall (188 cm) man, rangy and muscular. Harry felt blessed that he'd had a bit of a growth spurt, no longer feeling quite like a child in his presence, though he was still significantly shorter at 175 cm.

If the cliché that a girl's mother tells you what she'll look like in 20 years has any truth, then Hermione was destined to be a knockout. Danielle Granger was a shade taller at 168 cm and was noticeably curvier than Hermione. They shared the same bushy hair, but Dani's was more relaxed and wavy. Hermione's face was an appealing mix of the best features of her parents and instead of Dani's hazel eyes, she shared her dad's warm, cinnamon brown ones.

"Mum, dad, you remember my best friend, Harry Potter?" Hermione's voice was bright, far brighter than either of them could have thought possible a few hours earlier.

"Harry it is good to see you again! I think you've grown since last year." Dani looked at Harry with approval. Not only was he taller, but he had filled out and no longer looked like a waif. He definitely looked much more like boyfriend material, but something in Hermione's letters this year had set off alarms with both her and Em. Something was off, and they'd have to have some heart-to-hearts with her and soon.

"Thank you Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. It is very good to see both of you again and I hope all has been well with you." Harry looked around once more to confirm that the Dursleys had not shown up and then colored. He **hated** having to ask for help. He felt he became that little boy from under the stairs whenever that happened. Harry found himself again hating his relatives, so-called.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, I'm truly sorry to ask this, but my 'aunt and uncle'" the disgust Harry felt for Petunia and Vernon bled through in his voice, "seem to think it's too much bother to pick me up. They never give me any money, so I can't hire a taxi. Could I possibly ask you for a ride? I don't even have enough to pay for the Knight Bus. As soon as I can get some money, I'll reimburse you for your petrol and mileage."

Both Granger parents stared at Harry, mouths agape, then converged on him, giving him a hug that left no doubt that Hermione inherited that trait from both of them, equally.

"Harry, of course we'll take you home. You and Hermione have been so close, for so long, it wouldn't be right to say no." Dani's voice shook. She could tell straight off that it had cost Harry very dearly to make the request and a vast surge of maternal protectiveness engulfed her.

She also saw something in Harry's eyes that worried her. In other years, there was wonder, joy, excitement; LIFE was there, the sense that there was something new and wondrous lurking around the corner. Even knowing that he'd be returning to those terrible relatives of his, there had still been an expectation and an optimism. There was none of that in there now. She had heard her father speak of that look. He and his buddies who'd served in World War Two had a name for it, the 'Thousand yard stare'.

She'd been able to see it in their eyes when they had stopped retelling their war stories and had begun instead to relive them. A dead look, a look that said that nothing past the current instant was worth the attention. 'Let anything else bide, I might not be alive to consider it anyway.'

Even as he chatted politely with them (and Harry was eight of the ten politest teens she knew, outside of Hermione), Dani thought it was as if it was a computer subroutine Harry brought up automatically. The real Harry was there, somewhere deep, isolated. It took every bit of her self control not to show the distress and empathetic pain she felt.

"So Harry, let's get these trunks and carriers to the car and stow them. Then we can figure out our route and get us all home." Companionably, Em and Harry loaded up a pair of trollies and exited platform 9 3/4. Once inside the main station, he noted that something seemed to be absent from Harry's belongings. "Where's Hedwig?" Em spoke _sotto voce_, realizing King's Cross wasn't the best place to ask, but not wanting to have to backtrack.

"She's on the wing" replied Harry in the same tones. "I sent her from school before we left. She'll take her time, hunt, stretch her wings. She gets too little exercise as it is most of the year, so she's on holiday too. I told her to end up at the Burrow in a few weeks. But if I need her, or Hermione does, she'll show up."

"Smart girl."

"Yeah, she is that. All mail owls have to be, but everyone I know who has one wishes theirs was as smart as she is. They tell me she's my familiar and we have a much stronger bond than usual for that."

They finally arrived at a late model Range Rover and loaded the trunks and Crookshanks' carrier in the back.

**-OGLfW-**

After they settled in the car, Em pulled out of the car park. As they began to negotiate the streets past Charing Cross Road, Dani said "It's late and I'll bet you two haven't had anything decent to eat since breakfast. We're going to have dinner before taking you home, Harry and we're not discussing it."

"I won't argue, Mrs. Granger. If anyone should ask me in the future, I can tell them that Hermione gets her bossiness very honestly."

As Harry absorbed a mock glare and swat on the arm from Hermione, Em's chortling filled the car's cabin. "Harry my lad, she got it from both of us. Bossiness is practically a requirement to become a dentist. How else could we get by, with our faces in people's mouths all day?"

In turn, Harry's delighted, unaffected laughter replaced Em's. Hermione and Dani looked at his mirth and inwardly smiled. Hermione thought, _I can't remember when Harry's laughed so freely. Joy turns him into another person, but __he's __still the Harry I know._ Dani had a small smile on her lips as she looked at him through the rear view mirror. _He looks like another person when he is like this. I hope Hermione will try to keep him more like this. It would be for the best for them both._

"Where should we go to eat? Is there any type of food you're hungry for?"

"The people around me have never been very adventuresome, but I'm willing to try anything."

"Mom, since Harry is willing, let's make it an experience for him. Could we go to Lu's? They're so good and we can get a bunch a plates and share." Also, they have some big booths with some privacy. We can talk there and I think we both could use that."

Dani saw Harry nodding and smiling at Hermione in the back. They seemed more comfortable with each other, almost as if there had been far too much pressure this year. more than they could manage, despite their friendship. She saw her daughter slip her hand into her friend's hand, then internally frowned on seeing him start, look at her and then visibly relax. _This isn't good, we do need a discussion_.

After about forty minutes, during which Harry and Hermione shared a practically inaudible conversation concerning matters they alone knew, Em pulled into the parking lot of an attractive oriental restaurant.

After they were shown into a quiet, private booth, Em explained how his family ate Chinese food to Harry. "This is one of the best places we know for good Chinese. If you've had heavy, greasy take away before, forget that. Lu's make light, tasty, filling food. We're four, so we'll order five different plates. That way we can share all the food, it'll be on the turntable and you move what you want to try in front of you and take some. Let's order and we'll make sure that we have a good selection. Sound OK?"

Harry readily agreed. Very soon they had a large appetizer tray and Harry tasted food that certainly outstripped the take away the Dursleys had him bring in from time to time. He was even more tantalized by the selection of entrées when they appeared. He'd never experienced such combinations of aromas, tastes and textures before. His amazed and blissful reaction amused and saddened the Grangers. After hunger's edge was blunted, they began a discussion about the year at Hogwarts past.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger..."

Em interrupted. "First Harry, please call us Em and Dani. We know each other well enough not to be formal. I'd say we feel we know you quite well through Hermione's letters home, though we know a lot is still unsaid."

"Thank you Em, Dani and I'm honored by the compliment. I understand that Hermione tells you everything that has happened to us, since first year. So I guess I want to thank you that she's still gone to Hogwarts despite that. I'm sure things never would have been even as good as they've been without her to keep me from being too dumb."

"This has been a rather horrid year. Well, I guess that doesn't say much. I think my first year was my best year at Hogwarts. Not sure that that sets the bar for OK very high! Anyway, this is the year I had and Hermione, jump in when I miss something."

So Harry retold the events of the last year, warts and all. He didn't spare anyone, but he didn't sugarcoat anything either. While he spoke of his disappointment in the distance that developed among his best friends, he didn't spare his own shortcomings either. By the time he finished with his talks with Hermione, Ron and Ginny on the train, they had polished off everything edible and sat sipping green tea.

Hermione's parents sat thinking for a long moment after Hermione and Harry finished. Finally, Em gave a long sigh. "Even by your standards, you had a monstrosity of a year. You didn't take as many physical hits perhaps, but psychologically and emotionally, I'm astonished you can function, forget about your doing as well as we see you right now."

"I've a couple more thoughts for now. I can tell how upset and sad you're feeling about Headmaster Dumbledore's death. But don't lose sight of the fact that you shouldn't feel guilt over his death, none at all. He made his choices. He knew the risks, gambled and lost.

"Moreover, you should realize that he didn't do you any favors this year. His 'special instruction' lasted most of the year, when it could and should have been done in a couple of weeks. These 'H's you're suppose to find, from what you've told us, Dumbledore let you down again. Other than the number, you've only the haziest of ideas what they might be and no idea where they might be and it seems very little idea how to destroy them.

"He didn't do anything to teach you magic. He could have taught you how to defend yourself better and stand a better chance of winning, or at least escaping alive fights with Death Eaters. Your skirmish with that Snape bastard last night showed that. And no matter how good he might be, this Dark Lord you're supposed to 'vanquish' is going to be better and he has help.

"He has some unknown number of DeathEaters and they are all killers and more than that, they don't think twice about killing. What adults you have on your side seem to think you can just lock them up and be done. That hasn't worked, has it? You're in a war, and in war you can't give the foe free passes like that. You have to make sure that when you take out a DeathEater that they'll never return to the fight. Your 'allies' don't seem to me to be able to do what needs doing.

"Finally, you are in a position no one person should face. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders and everyone seems to think you can do this, basically by yourself. I think I can speak for Dani too in this. As non magical people, we might not be worth anything very useful in your fight. But what we can do, we will do. Tell us to jump and we'll just ask, 'how high'. We're for you, for the duration and beyond. Here are your first two recruits for the PA; Potter's Army."

Harry had a hard time keeping tears and sobs at bay. _I can't, not here in public. Soon though. Can't be this lucky. Can't abuse them. Would've protected them for Hermione's sake and I will for their sake too._ "Words fail. Don't think Grangers ever will. T-thanks."

Harry couldn't continue. His arm was then crushed by Hermione's grasp. "We're here, **I'm** here. Until the end and past that, as long as you want us there."

"Hermione, Harry, I'm sad you've been estranged this year. I'm glad though that you're both working through that. If you need help or an ear, we've got four between us, so use them. I don't want to be a pushy mom, but I've thought since first year that you two have more than a simple, good friendship. That's my only word, but think about it, OK?" Dani smiled, seeing both 'her kids' blush scarlet. _I'm not planting a seed, just watering the one already there._

"I hate to end this, but it will be after 10:00 before we can get you back Harry, and some of us work Mondays." Em's smile blunted any perceived censure. "I'll settle up and meet you in the car."

**-OGLfW-**

Driving to Surrey, the four sat silently, wrapped in their own thoughts. Then Harry cleared his throat. "I don't think I've said this to you, Hermione, but it's overdue. In my six years in the magical world, I've made some awfully good friends. Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, their parents, Neville, Luna, my Quidditch teammates, people in the DA. They give me plenty of reasons to fight, to not give in. But you're in a place all to yourself. Ron may have been my first, but you are my **best** friend. You stood by me, even when no one else would. Last year, well we've talked about that and we'll keep working on that, You have my friendship for life and even on Dumbledore's 'next great adventure.'"

Hermione wailed "Harry!" and somehow twisted herself around and caught Harry in a fierce hug. "You are my very best friend, and my first real friend. I'm going to make sure that you'll never have any reason to doubt me, ever again." Harry found himself holding her just as tightly and they comforted each other until they reached 4 Privet Drive.

They pulled into the driveway to find a completely dark house. They got out of the house to peek into the garage, when a rough voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Merlin's beard, Potter! It took you long enough to get here. Thought you were walking from King's Cross. What happened?"

While the others started, Harry simply chuckled sourly to himself at the familiar voice. "Didn't think you cared, Moody. Let me introduce Hermione's parents, Emerson and Danielle. Em. Dani, this is Alastor Moody, nicknamed 'Mad-Eye'. You can see why."

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, I'm charmed. Well met. Your daughter is thought of very highly by the Order." Moody gave them his best smile, such as it was.

"We are glad to meet you too, Mr. Moody. The descriptions we've had of you don't do you justice!" Em's eyes gleamed with humor.

"I'll just bet! What happened kid? There's no one inside."

"Kind of expected that. They weren't at the station. Only question is why; did they do a bunk, go on a vacation, or something more sinister." Harry's voice didn't betray any particular feeling. He was past the point of letting his aunt and uncle's antics get to him.

"Aye. Any idea how to find out?"

"Yeah, but not until tomorrow. I don't have any money, Galleons or Pounds, so I don't have any way to buy food. I don't much feel like living in an empty house. Don't tell me about the damned wards! They'll last a few days longer. Don't want to stay here right now, but no choice, as usual."

"You do have a choice Harry." Startled, Harry and Mad-Eye looked at Dani. "We have plenty of room in our house for you and you can stay until the Dursleys return. You can stay with us until you have to leave for your birthday, if you want. No one will know you're there, you just can't use magic, but Hermione can. Mr. Moody, if you want a person on the inside, that can be worked out too. Harry, you won't have to worry about money, if you really feel you need to pay us, it can wait. What do you say?"

Harry and Moody exchanged glances. "It's doable." The older man pondered. "Even works better, it's hiding in plain sight. We'll have the Order continue to guard here, as a blind. We won't have the same people guarding both places."

"This works for me, as long as the Grangers are in no danger, as long as they can put up with me. I only want Aurors guarding their house, plus Remus. Everyone on 'Granger detail' have to be told that if DeathEaters do attack, they use deadly force! No second chances. Em and Dani are going out on a thin limb for me and they will not suffer for it. Do we have an agreement?"

Moody nodded. Then they all got into the Range Rover and left.

**A/N: ****First, a big shout out to texan-muggle, my ****B****eta. He keeps me on the straight and narrow. Any goofs are on my dime.**

**M****y timeline ****differs from**** that in canon. In canon, the expedition to the cave, attack on Hogwarts and death of Dumbledore take place ****on 30 June, 1997, according to the Harry Potter Wiki and the ****f****uneral on 1 July****. ****The students return to King's Cross right afterwards. This time frame is too compressed, so I have Dumbledore's death taking place on Saturday, 31 May and the funeral and return to London on Sunday, 1 June. This also provided a pretext for the Dursleys to not pick up Harry, beside sheer meanness. **

**I ****am also diverging from my original one-shot, which followed canon too much for my current tastes. So while that is still my road map, details are going to be different. I'm also letting the story take me where it wants to go. I hope you're up for the adventure too!**

**I ****used the name of a favorite place of mine for the setting of the Grangers' meal with Harry.**

**T****he story recommendation for this chapter ****is ****How HP and the DH should have Ended ****by Sprinter1988 (****id: 7582445****). A better and more realistic ending to the Battle of Hogwarts and what came after. ****Some of the ideas also inform this chapter.**

**Once more, thanks to all you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

**Posted: 03/03/2015  
Words: 3,780**


	3. Realizations and Confessions

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create a world in JKR's reality.**

After the five got to the Granger house and disembarked, they sat down to a long discussion about how best to provide security until Harry had to go to the Burrow. They ended by agreeing that the house on Privet Drive should be guarded as usual by members of the Order. They also agreed that none of those 'minders' should be told that Harry wasn't in residence until the wards fell. Moody was certain that any upset could be handled by him under the rubric of 'security'.

As for the Granger house itself, they agreed that unless Voldemort gained control of the Ministry, their location was safe. Moody said he would place a number of spells on the house oriented towards magicals that would keep the house safe. Mad-Eye would drop in a couple times a week to check up and to give Harry and Hermione any training they required.

The Granger dentistry practice was considered to be safe enough in theory. This however, was not good enough for Harry, who dreaded the idea that harm might come to Emerson and Danielle for providing him shelter. After some argument, they settled on strong wizard-oriented Notice-Me-Not wards around the practice. Moreover, Auror members of the Order would keep watch for any magical activity around the area. If any such occurred, the watcher would send a patronus into the building, activating a portkey back to their house, then they would go to plan B.

The Grangers were resistant, but finally gave in to the other's entreaties. They would make plans to sell their house and practice on a moment's notice and move outside of the UK. Their emergency portkeys would allow Harry and Hermione to locate and contact them.

By the time all this had been hashed out, it was close to 2:00 am. Harry was shown to a guest room by Hermione, while Moody was shown to one by Em. None of them needed any help in falling into sleep.

**-OGLfW-**

The next morning found the three Grangers and the veteran Auror waking to the smells of a traditional English breakfast. Descending to the dining room, they found Harry placing the finishing touches and laying the savory meal on the table.

"Harry, this is very appreciated, but is not necessary. After all, you are a guest here."

"Dani, I disagree. You, Em, and Hermione have lent me a sanctuary, one which you needn't have given me. I am in your debt and I will have to repay that. I will cook, and clean and generally pull my weight, so long as I am here. You've gone out on a limb for me; I have to feel I've contributed something in return."

Em interjected at this point, feeling there was no need for a wrangle. "Harry, we understand your scruples. I speak for the three of us in saying thank you. You should do what you feel you must, but understand; if you go overboard, in our opinion, we will have a talk and set limits on what we can accept. OK?"

Harry looked at each of the three, his eyes becoming wider and wider, until it would have been comical, had not they also seen the wonderment reflected in them, and indeed a form of love. "I never had a real family, you know. I never have known what that might feel like. Thank you. If I've been 'adopted', I'll try to fit in. Just let me know when I need to act different." Harry then went to each of the Grangers in turn, capturing them in a fierce hug. No one failed to notice how much deeper and longer his hug with Hermione was. The two teens were so wrapped up in their hug that they missed the knowing smiles on the faces of the other three. They then sat down and did justice to Harry's breakfast.

**-OGLfW-**

After breakfast, Em and Dani left to attend to their own affairs. Moody stayed long enough to place the protective spells over the house and make the emergency portkeys. He also promised to teach them a number of protective spells and wards, in case they should find themselves in need for them later on. Then he left to arrange the blind for Number 4, and to place the protections on the Granger practice and tell off the Order personnel who would guard the workplace.

While the others went their ways, Harry and Hermione did the dishes, and then began to do their homework for their seventh year at Hogwarts. Even though neither seriously thought they'd attend, it was a needed bit of normalcy, which both found soothing after the emotional turmoil of the previous two days plus. They did not spend hours on hours; by noon, they agreed to halt for the day. Also, by agreement, they spent some hours considering the events of the past year. They both felt that they needed to make sense of things and that fixing their friendship had to come first.

**-OGLfW-**

After about a week, Hermione couldn't keep her anxiety to herself and had to speak to her parents.

"Mum, dad, I'm afraid that I've done something or said something to Harry I shouldn't have. Oh, I'm afraid I'm losing him as a friend, that he's going to leave and do something dumb that his sense of honor forces him to do. I've dreamt that he's going to confront 'V', I just can't even say his name anymore, I feel something bad will happen. Whatever am I going to do?"

"Dear, we don't really understand. What is Harry doing or not doing that has you so fearful?"

"Dad, it's that he seems to me to be pulling away. Yes, we still study together, but even then we aren't as easy as we once were. We used to joke some and even when we didn't, there was a feeling of comfortableness. Now, he feels so wary of me, like if he got closer to me, he'd get hurt. I don't know why. I have asked him, but he just says 'It's nothing, I'm fine'. That's how I know he's **not** fine, that's always been code for his not feeling 'fine'. Up to now, I've been pretty good at getting the real problem out of him and helping him cope. But I'm so afraid that now he sees **me** as the problem and he's going to fix it by leaving us, by leaving me. Oh, what can I do?"

"Baby, listen to us." Danielle could feel her daughter's heart breaking and wished she could do more to help. "Do you trust Harry?" She felt partially relieved at Hermione's nod, but part of her broke at seeing how hesitant that nod looked. "I know your dad and I don't know him nearly as well as you do. We'll never know him that well. But we do know that he'd never leave you without a good reason and he'd never leave without some sort of explanation." Her look at Emerson was immediately understood by him and he nodded his agreement and caught Hermione up in a strong, tight hug. It felt to him as if she'd break down into sobs, but she relaxed against him after a second or two. An instant later, Dani added her hug to his own.

"You are going to have to trust Harry, just like you have for the six years you've known him. He'll tell you, hopefully he'll tell us, but all in his own time and way. Can you do that pumpkin?" Hermione looked at them, nodded and all but fell asleep in their protective arms.

**-OGLfW-**

That evening, they sat down to a veritable feast; Harry had made all their favorite dishes. As they ate, Emerson and Danielle could see his tension underneath his usual good manners. But while their daughter thought the problem stemmed with her, the vibes they got were of a young man who was deeply perturbed; not at them, not at Hermione, but at himself. They sensed an enormous self-anger, if not self-loathing. Whatever the truth, they could feel that it would hurt her, but not be directed at her.

After Harry and Hermione did the dishes, Harry asked to speak to them in the living room. The three Grangers sat on the divan, Harry a few feet away on an arm chair.

"Before I can tell you what I need to tell you, I must clear away any and all obligations amongst us. Emerson, Danielle, has Hermione ever told you about life debts, what they are and what they mean?"

Danielle shrugged. "We know that they happen if a witch or wizard saves another's life at the risk of his or her own life. We understand that in repayment one can ask for anything at all from the other."

Emerson interjected, "Sounds like a way to get a mate or sex partner for life."

Harry winced. "I suppose that it could, if one were that shallow. There is a girl who has had a crush on me, or really on The-Boy-Who-Lived since well before we even met, who'd be thrilled if I called in the life debt she owes me in that way. I couldn't be a part of that, I'd feel unclean.

"No, the terrible part is I could make the person repaying the debt do horrible things. I could make that person be my personal guard, make them fatally attack anyone whom I named as an enemy. I could name their parents, and they'd do their best to kill them," Harry ignored the gasps from the others, "or tell them to kill all the DeathEaters. And they'd try until they died in the attempt. Hermione believes that she owes me three such debts and I think I likely owe her at least one in return. Before we go forward I…we must clear this matter between us."

Rising and looking into her eyes for the first time in days, Harry said to Hermione, "Hermione Jean Granger, do you acknowledge the life debt owed to me from 31 October, 1991?"

The two adults knew exactly the incident to which Harry alluded, and their hearts sank when they saw her bow to him.

"Then, in repayment for that debt, you are to hold absolutely still for the period of one nanosecond. As I have said, so mote it be!" There was a flash and they saw Hermione shake her head slightly. They could barely contain their sigh of relief. "Hermione, I believe I owe you, that I must owe you at least one life debt in the time we've known each other."

Hermione looked at him, perplexed, then with determination. "Harry James Potter do you acknowledge the existence of a life debt owed to me incurred since 1 September, 1991?" There was the barest hint of a light between them, but it petered out and Harry did not bow.

"Odd. I was sure I owed you a debt; I surely feel as if I do. No matter. Hermione Jean Granger, do you acknowledge the life debt owed me since 20 May, 1994?" Hermione again bowed as her parents remembered her story about their saving Sirius Black and how Harry had saved them from a swarm of Dementors. "Then, in repayment for that debt, you are to hold absolutely still for the period of one nanosecond. As I have said, so mote it be!" Again the debt was cleared before the flash could dissipate.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you acknowledge the life debt owed me since 31 May, 1997? Then, in repayment for that debt, you are to hold absolutely still for the period of one nanosecond. As I have said, so mote it be!" Then the final debt was cleared before the flash could dissipate.

**-OGLfW-**

Harry then sighed and the Granger parents somehow knew he was bracing himself to do or say something he felt was life-shattering. They grew even more alarmed when they saw that he wouldn't now meet their eyes; those were fixed to the floor. A glance at Hermione showed them that she was terrified in a way so extreme, that she appeared to them as if she were a stranger.

Harry began; his voice was in a dead, unreal sort of monotone, unlike his normal voice. "I've sought to understand what happened between us this last year, Hermione. The more I've pondered and thought, the more I couldn't escape the fact that it all came back to me. The reason we grew apart is that you realized that I hadn't been your friend for years. When you discovered that, even if not knowingly, you began to treat me as I deserved."

The three Grangers began to protest, to deny and argue with this flat, fantastic statement, only to be silenced by a cutting gesture from the raven-haired wizard. "Please, I-I have to explain. Please, don't make this harder than it already is. I think the last time I truly was your friend Hermione, was at the end of our second year, when you were cured and even before that. I sat with you while you were petrified. I know you didn't hear me, but I poured out myself, my hopes, fears, how I missed you and our friendship. When I finally found the piece of parchment you had in your hand I thanked you and knew then what to do. When I finished the Basilisk and you ran to me in the Great Hall, unpetrified, we hugged, an equally shared hug for the first and maybe only time. I thanked you, told you how brilliant you were and how I never would've been able to do it without you. That was the high point in our friendship."

Harry gave an anguished sigh, shaking his head in perplexity. "I really don't know what happened that summer. Having 'Aunt' Marge and her hurtful goes at my parents, whose shoes she was unfit to brush, who said the most terrible things about people whose bravery she'd never understand, maybe that was the beginning. When my magic got away from me and I left Privet Drive, I began to realize that people found no trouble in knowing things about me, about my life and not letting **me** know those things. The way Fudge brushed over what should have been my second violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery in as many years and told me to stay in the Alley, the way Mr. Weasley knew what was going on, but never told me, that even Malfoy knew the score, but not me, never me. I think I began to really despise our world, a world where everyone seemed to know my secrets except me. I think that's why I started to pull away, away from you and Ron and others too.

"Getting to Hogwarts and not being able to go to Hogsmeade, again for the safety they'd never explain. Everyone seemed to have secrets, even you—yes I know now about the Time Turner, but it seemed to me that everywhere I turned, things were being hidden from me. Oh, and the damned Dementors and their effect on me, the derision by Malfoy, losing that Quidditch game, losing my Nimbus, hearing my parents' voices and no one would explain! Lupin seemed to know more about it but wouldn't say. Then I did get to Hogsmeade and we heard the truth, or at least a truth. It was about the worst feeling in my life barring the Dementors. Merlin, I felt so alone. I know why you told McGonagall about the Firebolt, but I was so angry that you went behind my back; more secrets kept from me. I never told you 'thank you' for caring for me enough to risk losing our friendship, and I should've. Shouldn't have ever taken sides when we thought Crookshanks killed Scabbers. I should have thanked you at the end of the year after we time-traveled and saved Sirius. But I didn't.

"Next year, when my name came out of the Goblet and the whole world it seemed, turned on me but you, did I ever thank you? You knew how I felt, but I never said the words, why did I never say the words? Why did I not get up and defend you when that stupid article came out? I don't know. Yes, I was stressed, but you were too, you were too and I said nothing. I should have asked you to the Ball before Krum and you were so amazingly beautiful at the Ball and I never complimented you, then I didn't protect or comfort you from Ron's idiocy. You should have been under the Lake for me in the second task, not Ron. Without your help, I'd never have stood a chance in that maze and I never said 'thank you'…**WHY?** I've no idea. You stood by me after the last task, believed in me and again, never a thank you. You can only assume the thanks are there, unsaid for so long and you had unending patience.

"Fourth year might've been bad, but fifth was hell. No one even pretended that they were keeping things I needed to know from me. How you and Ron, but you mostly, ever even spoke to me again after my explosion when I finally got to headquarters is miraculous, and far more than I ever deserved. Through all my torture, from Umbridge and Snape, you stood by me and did everything you could. You pushed me into the DA and showed to me a side of me I'd have never found otherwise. If I'm spared, I'd like to teach, that's all due to you. But I never gave the thanks you deserved. You saved us from Umbridge, you saved me from an Unforgivable. You came with me to the Department of Mysteries and stood by me despite your worries, true worries as it turned out. Because of my pigheadedness, you almost died! But did I ask your forgiveness or tell you how my heart stopped when that curse hit? No! Some of that was Dumbledore's controlling me, whisking me away and finally telling me what he should have told me years before, so much pain could have been avoided and maybe a death or two. But then, afterwards, I should have been by your bedside, giving back to you the comfort you'd always given me, without stint. But I wasn't there."

Harry gave a harsh, racking sob. He still could not bear to look at any of them, so didn't see their tear streaked, stunned faces. "So, what happened last year is now plain to me. I had sown the wind in my treatment of you; I couldn't have expected to get anything else but the whirlwind in return. Nothing happened that I didn't richly earn and deserve. And I still deserve nothing more from any of you."

Harry finally looked up. If their expressions registered to him, he gave them no sign. "I have failed you all, Hermione the most. I won't stay under this roof; I lost that right a long time ago. Dobby and Kreacher will help me and somehow, someway, I'll do the needful. Please though, get away from here, get Hermione away from this ugly, bigoted world of British magic. Find a place to live outside of the shadow of this hate and death. For her sake, if not yours."

**-OGLfW-**

Harry rose and turned to collect his things. Before he could take three steps, a voice screamed **"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!"** Before his body could hit the floor, he was caught in midair, flipped over and gently settled on the divan. Hermione knelt down and held his stiff hand, tears in her eyes. Em and Dani pulled chairs up close.

Hermione's voice was gentle, though with an undercurrent of barely controlled emotion. "Harry, I'm going to release you now. It's my turn to talk to you, to share with you and my parents all I found in myself these past days. I have to have my say, so if you try to leave first, I'll petrify you again until I have my say. Please stay, listen to me." With a wave of her wand, Harry could now move again. He sat up on the divan, and looked bit startled when she sat close to him and took his hand. He inclined his head, acknowledging his willingness to hear her out.

She locked her eyes with his, seeing the startlement in his gaze at the tenderness in hers. "Harry, you have been my first and best friend since you came and found and saved me that first Halloween. I always knew how much you cared for me, and how grateful you were for my friendship and for all I did because of that friendship. I could see it in your eyes, the tone of your voice, your body language. You may rarely have said the words but I knew they were there. That was all I needed to know. I also knew why the words were so hard for you and I curse the Dursleys and Dumbledore for that. Your life has been one traumatic episode after another, with no letup. But I knew, I understood.

"Last year, was different, but it wasn't you, it was me. I was indeed hurt, but I volunteered, I knew the risks and accepted them. But when I heard the prophesy, I lost my courage. Harry, I became a coward. I wanted to protect myself, not me or my health, but my feelings. I couldn't bear to see you die, I just wasn't that brave. So, I stayed away, didn't give you that support which I'd given all our other years. That's why I threw myself at Ron, he was safe, a safe distraction.

"Despite that, you were there to give me support when I needed it. I hate myself now for turning away when my crises were over. Please don't hate me, I know you should."

For an endless moment, brown eyes and emerald eyes met. They weighed what both had said. They both found absolute forgiveness, and acceptance in the other's regard. They found healing. They sat and stared, then Hermione spoke. "You've been my first and best friend forever; that will never change. I forgive you any and everything you feel you need to be forgiven and gladly."

Harry's voice croaked but became firm. "Hermione, you aren't now and never have been a coward. I tell you now and will tell you a million times, you are brave, brilliant, loyal and the best friend I could ever have. 'Absolution' contains a 'solution' and you always have my absolution because you have always been and will always be my solution."

They looked at each other a moment longer, then launched themselves at each other, ending up in pulverizing hugs with Hermione seated on Harry's lap. Silent, cleansing tears flowed from them both. Emerson and Danielle looked at each other with near identical looks of relief. They silently retired, leaving the teens. Early the next morning, they found them there, still locked in an embrace, having comforted themselves to slumber.

**A/N: First, a big shout out to texan-muggle, my Beta. He keeps me on the straight and narrow. Any goofs are on my dime.**

**I've received reviews telling me that it was just going to be another story where Hermione ends up at fault for the sixth year. That never was my intention and I hope that is now clear. Both of them needed to confess and both received forgiveness. So now they can move forward.**

**The solution having to be in absolution is likely an old idea, but I read it in Spider Robinson's wonderful Callahan's stor****y****, **_**Unnatural Causes**_**. ****This can be found in **_**Callahan's Crosstime saloon, **_**_T_****_he_****_ C_****_allahan_****_ C_****_hronicals_** **and**___**Callahan's Crazy Crosstime Bar.**_

**The story recommendation for this chapter is **_**Trust**_** by chem prof (id:3130695) Another way of addressing the Department of Mysteries on through to the end of sixth year. And of course ending in Harmony.**

**Once more, thanks to all of you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

**Posted: 05/11/2015****  
Words: 4,0****7****1**


	4. On to the Burrow

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create a world in JKR's reality.**

When the two teens awoke the next morning and found themselves still in an embrace on the divan, they started and practically jumped apart. Both then sported bright, crimson blushes that bid fair to become permanent when Em and Dani came down the stairs.

Their smiles did little to restore either's equilibrium. "Harry, Hermione," Dani began, in as soothing a voice as she could, struggling to keep her amusement to herself "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You fell asleep and we decided not to wake you, you both tired yourselves out. A lot of intense things were said last night. I'll bet that had we put you into your beds, you would not have slept half as well."

Em had to get his two pence in. "Don't worry you two, we didn't take pictures!"

"Not helping, dear." Said Dani as she watched her daughter and her friend blush more deeply, if that were possible. "We are going in to work now, so I think you should have breakfast. I hope you'll talk some more about this and remember, if you want someone else to talk to, we'll be here. Oh, and there's an almost full pot of coffee. See you tonight."

It took a few minutes alone before their faces returned to their normal color. Harry grinned and suggested, "Let's get breakfast before we go shower and dress. Mushroom and cheddar omelets and toast sound OK?"

Hermione's stomach rumbled and they both laughed. "Sounds fine, do you want coffee too?"

"Yes, it feels like a coffee morning. I drink mine naked, err black. I'll start the omelets."

Soon they settled in and filled their stomachs. After cleaning up, Hermione took Harry's hand and led him back to the living room and the divan. "I'm not really sure if we need to say more about last night. One thing is clear, we have a connection. We've been friends so long that we know each other and a lot of things that others need to put into words are not as necessary to us. But I think that only goes so far. Sometimes, we need to say it to each other. That is a trap for us, I think. We get so used to assuming that the other knows how we feel that things bottle up and then explode, like last year. Communication is important; if something bothers us we have to **talk** about it. Does that make any sense, Harry?"

"Yeah, it does. That will be something I'll have to work on. I'm not very open. Please, if you think I'm bothered about something, say something. I know I'll need reminding from time to time. But now, I make you a promise, I will watch myself and you and I'll say something if I'm bothered about something, or if I think you are. Deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal. Pinkie promise?" She suggested, with mirth dancing in her expressive brown eyes. Harry laughed, nodding.

"OK, pinkie promise it is!" They locked pinkies and shook, then laughed and embraced, then went upstairs to shower and dress.

**-OGLfW-**

From that June ninth on to close to Harry's birthday, their days followed a pattern. They would rise and have breakfast with Emerson and Danielle. After cleaning up, they would spend the morning working on the seventh-year homework. This became particularly useful after they got the seventh-year NEWT- level books, during a trip chaperoned by Moody. They stopped also at the apothecary and picked up a wide range of potions ingredients. The assignments actually turned out to be quite practical for the mission that Dumbledore had given Harry. To find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes. They'd had a discussion about this mission and what they'd might do to fulfill it.

**-OGLfW-**

"_I think the first thing we need to do is to decide how many people we can have on this mission. The when seems clear, the day after Bill and Fleur's wedding. The big question is how many people we really need? _

"_I don't think we want Ron with us Harry. He really doesn't like the sort of research we're going to be doing. Ron is a good person, but he seems unsuited for this task. He's too impatient to be helpful and we don't need arguments and complaints."_

"_I hate to agree, but you're right. There are other people who'd be good. There are some in the Order; Tonks and Kingsley come to mind, but they don't have the history we have and it'd take too much time for us to catch them up. I think it's just got to be the two of us."_

"_I agree, Harry. Still we've been a good team before. I think that with what we know and our record of finding out what we need to know that there's no reason we can't do this. Together?"_

"_Together!" And they shared a long, friendly hug._

**-OGLfW-**

Twice a week, Moody would come by and teach them spells that they could find useful. They used a basement room that he expanded and reinforced for that purpose. Sometimes they learned protective spells and security wards, like Salvio Hexia, Cave Inimicum. Protego Totalum, and Repello Muggletum; other times, he taught them fighting curses. Every session included practice in practical combat.

"_The difference between dueling and combat is there are no rules in combat. STUPEFY!" Both teens hit the ground. "That is what I mean. I went easy this first time, but you're going to get hurt, if you don't catch on quickly"_

For three weeks, they got more and more hurt. Moody proved that he was skilled in emergency healing magic, which also became a big part of the 'curriculum'.

They 'graduated' the day they ambushed Moody when he came in, stunned him and levitated him into the training room. There, they took his backup wand and anything they found that seemed a possible offensive or defensive resource. Then they Rennervated him, tossed him his wand and stunned him before the wand reached him. When he was revived, he found himself without his wooden leg or his magical eye.

"_Damn you two! And congratulations! As I see it, you've passed combat magic 101. Now, just keep in mind that when you're in the field, there'll be more than one, you might be out numbered, and there might be enemies hiding from your sight. Constant vigilance! And make sure you've got a couple lines of retreat!" _

**-OGLfW-**

By the time July twentieth came, Harry, Hermione, Emerson and Danielle were getting concerned about how Harry and Hermione would get to the Burrow for his birthday and Fleur and Bill's wedding. So, they invited Moody to come for dinner that night.

During dinner, the conversation was general and wide-ranging. Harry and Hermione enjoyed telling her parents about the things they had learned that summer, including some of Moody's special training. The three adults roared with laughter at their description of combat training and their graduation, Moody no less than Em and Dani.

After the meal was finished, they adjourned to the sitting room. Em, Dani and Moody took snifters of brandy, while the teens were allowed a single glass of white wine, which they slowly nursed.

Em and Dani asked Moody about his plans for getting Harry and Hermione to the Burrow. Moody outlined his plans that involved fourteen people, Polyjuice Potion, six clones of Harry, riding broomsticks, Thestrals, and Hagrid's motorcycle. Leaving the day before Harry turned seventeen, each pair would end up at a different location and then Portkey to the Burrow. As he went on, the Grangers and Harry became more and more horrified, if not turning green.

"Good God, Alastor, do you want people to die! You will not put our daughter, nor Harry in that sort of harm's way! The only thing this hare-brained scheme will do is to get people hurt, injured or dead! Not next week, not next year, not at the second coming of Merlin!"

This vehement explosion on Emerson's part left the old Auror too stunned to make any reply. This suited Em just fine as he continued to give a demonstration of non-magical critical thinking.

"All right, we people without magic have a term for a plan like this. We call it a Rube Goldberg. The term refers to a machine or plan that's needlessly complicated, over-thought and far too elaborate in proportion to the simple result for which it's intended. With me so far?"

Receiving a nod, Em turned to the TV, chose a tape and started the system. "This is a video of a show about Rube Goldbergs. Note particularly the number, indicating how many tries it took before it worked and remember **you've** got to make it work on the first try."

The tape took about an hour. Moody looked on amazed at the devices constructed to do what were very simple, trivial tasks. He was shocked at the number of times it took to get them to work right. Reflecting on his plan, he fully understood how dangerous it was, especially on its only try.

"OK. I'm convinced. Tell me though, what's your alternative?"

The Grangers and Harry smirked. "Moody, what is the resource Voldemort would discount the most and the one that no Death Eater could help him with?" At Alastor's blank look, Dani laughed.

"Our friend, you too have the same blind spot! It's us, non-magicals! It's only 280 kilometers from here to Ottery St. Mary. That's three hours driving. So, we leave at 6:00 am on the twenty-sixth, get them as close to the Burrow as we can, then drive home. We get back around noon, the children get to the Burrow and nobody's the wiser!"

Moody gaped, pondered a moment, grinned and nodded.

**-OGLfW-**

During the next five days, Moody and the Grangers made preparations. Among the other things Moody showed them was to shrink objects to a small size. Moreover, he took Hermione's favorite purse, a smallish beaded bag and placed an expansion charm on it. When she reached into the bag, the first thing she'd find was a piece of parchment listing the bag's contents.

Moody did the same for Harry's backpack, though Hermione had to do the shrinking charms since Harry's Trace wouldn't end until his birthday. Between the two they packed all the books they had. They thought their first destination would be Grimmauld Place, to take advantage of the Black library.

Also they decided on the distribution of some of their assets. They sent Hedwig to Neville Longbottom with one of the journals. Hermione erased the writings she'd made before and wrote an entry instructing Neville on how to use it. That note also told him to keep Hedwig for his own use, asking him or his Gran to glamour the owl to hide her distinctive coloring.

**-OGLfW-**

By the twenty-fifth, Harry and Hermione were fully packed and ready. Em and Dani had their bags in the back seat and a couple of overnight bags in the boot, just in case they needed or chose to make an overnight stay.

At 6:00 am the next day, they left. During the entire time, the adults would talk to them from time to time, but mostly they left the teens to carry on their _sotto voce_ conversation.

Dani could not suppress a smile verging on a grin upon the sight of her daughter and her best friend, talking very quietly with their hands entwined. She rejoiced to see how close they'd become and she was certain that there would be wedding bells in their future. At the same time, she implored any god who would listen that Harry and Hermione would be as safe as they could be and finish their task.

They entered Ottery St. Mary right on time. Following the signs, they soon found themselves in Ottery St. Catchpole. As they drove through the mixed village, Hermione told them to take a right.

"But Hermione, that's barely a goat track!"

"Daddy, that's what you can see. Harry and I see a well-kept dirt road. This is the way to the Burrow and we'll let you know when to stop and turn around."

In ten minutes, they were told to stop and turn about. "Dad, mum, this is where we leave you. We'll be thinking of you. Remember to keep the Portkeys with you and use them at the first sign of trouble."

Then, Hermione and Harry left the car, hugged and kissed the Grangers, and the parents watched them until they disappeared from view, beyond the wards. Em leaned over and gave Dani a slow, passionate kiss. "What do you say to driving to Exeter and having a romantic weekend?"

"You read my mind!"

**A/N: First, a big shout out to texan-muggle, my Beta. He keeps me on the straight and narrow. Any goofs are on my dime. I decided to update now, as he's off the grid. Check back in a few and see the improvements!**

**This chapter is admittedly rather short, but it sets up the next chapter, with all the action you'd like to see.**

**The story recommendation for this chapter is **_**What The Heart Wants**_**by EJ Daniels. At the end of the war Harry determines what he wants as well as what he must do to live a normal life. Hermione must decide just where her future lays and if it will mean following her heart or listening to her head. id: 10962127 **

**There is a poll on my profile. Please help me out and vote! TIA.**

**Once more, thanks to all of you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

**Posted: 07/12/2015  
****Reposted 08/24/2015****  
Words: 2,3****39**


	5. Gringotts, Love and Wedding Crashers

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create a world in JKR's reality.**

When they stepped through the wards surrounding the Burrow, they slowly approached the house, taking in the activities of the Weasleys. The area around the house and Mr. Weasley's shed reminded them of an ant hill, seemingly chaotic, but, with observation, ultimately purposeful. So occupied by their tasks, none of the Weasleys noticed them until they practically ran into one.

"Harry! Hermione! You're here! How'd you get here? Mad-Eye said we're getting you the day before your birthday, mate and Hermione a few days before. What happened?" Shocked, Ron as usual pitched his question in a volume that reached Ottery St. Mary's. Even so, the others were so wrapped up in their assignments that none paid attention.

"Ronald, it's good to see you too. 'What happened', is that my parents found a better, less conspicuous, safer way to get us here. All they did was to drive us up to your wards and drop us off." Hermione was more than a bit annoyed at Ron. Here was proof that he'd never really matured in the nearly six years they'd known him. He was too impulsive and had too little self-control. She no longer doubted her choice in breaking up, nor their choice in leaving him behind.

"Merlin, what will those Muggles think of next." Ron's ejaculation left Harry and Hermione uncertain as to whether Ron was being complimentary, amazed or condescending. Harry decided to nip it in the bud, before Ron and Hermione had another row.

"Mate, listen up. Non-magical people learn early to think for themselves. They don't have magic to fall back on, so if they need a plan, they've got to think it through and make sure that it's the best, safest, course of action. When the Grangers heard Moody's plan, they saw it was too complicated, and too unsafe. They were certain, and we agree, that following that plan would cost lives.

"You can't discount what non-magicals have done, are doing and will do. In July, 1969, non-magicals flew to the moon, collected samples and safely returned and they did it five more times. I'd bet that witches and wizards wouldn't have the first idea how to do it. That's only a little bit of the things the rest of the world does routinely without magic.

"All we did was to use the same sort of thinking to solve the problem of getting here safely."

Ron reddened and looked like he might've tried to argue, but Mrs. Weasley came out to yell at Ron for taking too long with his chore. "Ron, why haven't you..." Her tirade petered out when she saw Harry and Hermione. "Dears, how good to see you!" She punctuated her greeting with one of her Earth Mother hugs. "It is so good to see you! How did you get here early? I thought the Order..."

Hermione cut her off. "We found a safe and simple way to get here. My parents drove us to the edge of the wards here and we just walked in. You're busy and we'll help. Should we take our things up to Ginny's and Ronald's rooms and come back down?"

Molly Weasley had been knocked back on her heels by the teens' unexpected arrival and simply nodded. "Take your time and freshen up. Lunch is in an hour."

**-OGLfW-**

They went up to Ron's, then Ginny's room and left their things. Before going to the bathroom to freshen up (and since there were but two at the Burrow, one of which was the Weasley parents', you took your opportunities as they came) they had a chat.

"You know she'll pair me up with Ron and you with Ginny, How do we handle that?"

Harry grimaced. "I don't think you'll have much problem with Ron, you two ended things in a friendly way. For me, I don't know if Ginny really accepts that we're through and she might be a problem."

"I see that too, but also Ron knows our mission; Dumbledore expected the three of us would go. For all his faults, Ron won't tell anyone on purpose, but he talks before he thinks too much of the time and there are ways for Voldemort to pry things out of unprepared minds; he won't know how to protect himself. What can we do?"

"I've a thought about that. Before we go to bed on my birthday, I'm calling in the Life Debts they owe me and make sure our secrets will be safe."

Harry got a hug. "That sounds like a good idea. Let's freshen up and go downstairs."

When they got down for lunch, they were mobbed by the rest of the Weasley family. Harry felt that this family had its faults; they were too assuming that the magical way was best, for instance, even Arthur from whom you'd have expected better.

Molly had a problem in thinking everyone in whom she had an interest was a child, would always be a child and would have to accede to her ideas about what was best for their lives. He'd seen this so often in the last three years and no longer wondered why Bill and Charlie left the Burrow, England even, to pursue their life's interests. Still, Molly was caring and concerned and she was the biggest reason the Burrow was the place he felt most at home other than Hogwarts, at least up to this summer. The Grangers were now ahead, but he still treasured the Weasleys and their home.

Suddenly, both Hermione and Harry were bowled over and hugged firmly by Fleur. "'Arry, 'Ermione, J'ai un si heureux! It has been so long and we've so much to talk about." She punctuated her greeting by kissing them both on each cheek.

A rather dazed Harry looked at an equally stunned Hermione and returned the hug. "We're glad to see you too. We'll talk as much as we can before the wedding, then well after your honeymoon. Turning to Bill, he shook his hand. "Bill, it's great to see you and looking good. I am happy to be able to celebrate your marriage. You two are so well matched as partners and I wish you all the joy in the world."

Hermione added her hopes for the couple and then they sat to lunch. Molly's cooking was first rate as usual. Soon enough though, the meal was done.

When lunch was done, Molly marshaled her family into the afternoon's activities. "Arthur dear, keep working on the shed, I'll need it cleared and ready to store the food I'll be making for the birthday and the wedding. Ron and Hermione, you work in Ron's room, I want it spotless. We'll need to put eight boys and men in that room. Fred, George, we need your room for another eight men and boys, so get that ready for tomorrow, and no pranking!

"Harry and Ginny, get Ginny's room and Percy's room in order. We're using them for the women and girls. Since Ginny and...Percy are so neat, it shouldn't take long to get them ready. Charlie, your and Bill's room needs tidying. Hopefully, we won't need to put more than you two and your father there.

"Bill and Fleur, we need to make sure the details for the marquees are just the way you want them and check over the guest lists with the security people who'll let them inside the wards. After we're done Bill, you can help Charlie; Fleur and I will start dinner." Everyone scattered as soon as they got their assignments.

**-OGLfW-**

When they got to Ron's room, the mess there shocked Hermione. Even with having had prior holidays at the Burrow, she was unprepared for the disorder. Clearly Harry, for all his faults, did have enough of an urge for cleanliness to keep Ron in check at school and in here. That, along with his cooking skills were the only positive legacy from the Dursleys. _May they find themselves in a hot place for Eternity!_

Ron saw her look and didn't want a row with her. "Look, Hermione, this was my last chance to spread out this summer. I'll have to keep it neat from after the guests leave until King's Cross. And it's not as bad as it looks, I've something of a system, believe it or not!"

Sighing, Hermione nodded and they began. First, they stuck the two beds and Harry's backpack to the ceiling. Waving his wand, Ron removed the few items in the trunk, then started to repack it, shrinking items to save space. Hermione picked up on his method and helped pack. Occasionally, they'd clash on one point or another, but miraculously worked it out before any yelling could begin. Still, it took more than two hours before the trunk ended up on the ceiling. They used the spells Molly had taught them, and after several go-throughs, the floors, walls, and windows were spotless. One final spell, to wax and shine the floor and the beds came down and were modified so the trunks would fit underneath.

"Hey, where's Harry's trunk? I didn't see it this morning, come to think of it."

"Professor Moody put expansion charms on Harry's backpack and on mine. Our trunks are shrunk and packed."

"There's something to be said for magic too?" Ron smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder gently. "We never said there wasn't. But, even here, my parents thought of things we might need, things Moody didn't and ways to organize our items logically that he, and us for that matter, didn't."

Ron held up his hands in surrender. Hermione looked at him seriously. "I take it that your mum hasn't given up on us as a couple?"

Ron's face fell. "Mum thinks she knows what's best. I explained to her the talks we had before going home. I explained that Professor Dumbledore's death wasn't a factor, that we felt it really wasn't right for us for weeks. All she said was we just have to give it time and we'd see that we were right for each other."

Hermione's face fell. "And that's why your older brothers got away as soon as they could." Noting Ron's rueful nod, she went on. "You'll just have to move out next June and start your own life, maybe something to do with Quidditch." Ron brightened. "We know that we're great as friends, but not romantically. Eventually she'll get it too. Let's not let it spoil the festivities, OK?" Ron nodded, they hugged gently and left to see if they could help the others before dinner.

**-OGLfW-**

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny did much the same in her room and Percy's. As Molly had said, those rooms were quite neat and the work went fast. When they finished, they went up to Ginny's room and sat on the beds, Ginny on hers, Harry on Hermione's.

"I'm guessing that there's a groom's room, but where is the bride's?"

Ginny snorted sourly. "This is supposed to be it. Mum has more respect for Fleur, but not a lot of love yet. I know it's unfair, but we've got our tent and in the morning, Dad is borrowing three from the Diggorys and one from the Lovegoods. There will be more room and thankfully more bathrooms!"

Harry chuckled. "That's good to hear. Gin, I wanted to talk to about us. I know I sprung breaking up on you very quickly on the Express. I know it was pretty heartless of me. How do you feel now?"

Ginny looked him in the eye for some minutes before shrugging. "I still think we could be special together, but I can tell you don't feel that way for me. I guess that you still see me as a hero-worshipper little sister. I don't think I am, but it's been part of me for so long, how can I really tell? I'm proud to have fought by you at the Ministry. I guess that was the high point for us. I'm not ashamed to have been there last year either. If being a place holder for Hermione was my finest hour with you, well..."

Harry was astounded, not that she'd moved on, but that she was another to see romance for him and Hermione. "But we're..."

He was cut off. "The two of you still haven't given in yet? You're basically the only ones who don't know you're together. I've known for years and now you're more in sync than you've been since just before the Ministry. Please, look at each other clearly for a change and don't waste more time!" She rose, kissed Harry's forehead and left, leaving a dumbfounded, thoughtful Seeker in her wake.

**-OGLfW-**

Dinner that night was festive, with plenty of excellent food. Molly praised Fleur and Hermione's cooking and said both would be able to run their households wonderfully in the future. She didn't see or was blind to the looks exchanged among Fleur and the four youngest at the table. She also thanked everyone for finishing their jobs.

"Tomorrow, the men will make sure that our wards and grounds are ready for the marquees which will be erected on Tuesday. Starting tomorrow, I, Fleur and the girls will be cooking for the celebrations."

That night Fleur, Bill, Harry and Hermione sat in Bill's room and talked. They learned how the relationship they saw start grew into love while they worked together at Gringotts ending in Bill's proposal, a week before the fight at the Ministry and the public return of Voldemort.

Fleur and Bill continued a sad tale of Molly doing her best to break them apart that summer. Harry and Hermione knew it wasn't a pleasant time, but were aghast at the lengths she'd gone, forcing them to live in a Diagon Alley flat and only seeing them at strained family dinners once a month, until the attack on Hogwarts and Dumbledore's death led to a détente.

For their turn, the engaged couple listened to the horrors of Harry and Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts. Both knew that the Ministry and press had done a muckraking on Harry; they'd read most of it in the _Prophet_. Ron and Ginny's stories about it the previous summer had made it all seem rather light-hearted. But hearing from the source exactly what had been done by Umbridge was something else. Seeing the still prominent scars from the Blood Quills ignited a fierce anger in them.

Hearing what happened from the summer before until now, left the couple somber and pensive. "Arry, 'Ermione, did you ever consider that you might have been potioned?" Fleur's question was in a low tone of voice, but hit the teens like an explosion.

Brown eyes looked into green in horror. There had never been a thought in either's mind that the problems of the last year might have been the work of a third party. Harry began to keen and Hermione caught him up in tightest and most protective hug she could muster. "How... how can we tell?" His voice was a shell of his usual mien.

Bill spoke to the two reassuringly. "I'm a curse breaker and I have some special spells. If any potion has been given you in the last year, we'll know." Bill performed a complicated incantation, in a language Harry didn't know. When he finished, silver writing appeared. "Nothing other than standard healing potions; don't worry, you're clear."

"Will you check me too?" Hermione asked in a tiny voice. Bad enough that she'd let Harry down for the reasons she'd gave him. Much worse if a potion was involved.

After Bill repeated his check of her, everyone sighed in relief when she came up clear. Still, the two shook almost uncontrollably, so Bill waved his wand, removing their shoes, and laid them back on his bed, telling them he'd get them when it was lights out.

Leaving the room, Fleur kissed him deeply. "That is the noble man whom I'll marry. Je t'aime."

**-OGLfW-**

_July 31, 4:30 am_

Hermione slipped into the room shared by Harry and Ron. Quietly, she approached Harry's bed, put her hand over his mouth and shook him awake. When his eyes opened, she whispered "Get dressed and come down."

When Harry came down, Hermione put a finger to her lips, took a hold of his hand and they left the Burrow. When they had walked a half-kilometer away, past the Anti-Apparition wards, she said, "Happy 17th Birthday Harry" and kissed his cheek.

Harry blushed. "Thank you, Hermione. Why are we up so early and so far from the Burrow?"

"We are going to Apparate to Gringotts and get out money for our trip. Hold onto my hand," and with a crack they left. An instant later they were on the steps of Gringotts Bank.

When they arrived, Harry took her hand and approached the nearest teller. "Good morning, Master Goblin, may your vaults be always full. I am Harry Potter and I would like to get a large sum of Galleons and Pounds please."

"My dear Lord Potter-Black, we have been waiting for you to come here for a long time. If you and your companion would step this way, we are summoning your Account Manager. It should not take much time."

After they had been brought to the waiting room, Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "Do you understand why you are being called Lord Potter-Black?"

"Not really. I know that I am the last of the Potters and that Sirius left me as his heir, but I trusted Dumbledore when he said it was just some money and the house on Grimmauld Place. Beyond that, your guess really is as good as mine. I'm just happy you are here. You'll know what questions we need to ask and you can advise me." Hermione hugged his arm. After less than five minutes, a Goblin ushered them into a luxurious office. Behind the desk was an older, distinguished looking Goblin.

"Welcome, Lord Potter-Black! I am Bloodaxe, the account keeper for both Ancient and Noble houses, Potter and Black. Would you introduce to me your lovely companion?"

"Certainly. This is Hermione Granger, my closest friend and adviser. Please act towards her as you would towards me. First of all, I was raised by magic-hating non-magicals and know very little of our world. While Hermione and her family are also new to magic, she knows more than I and will be able to help me ask the right questions."

"Very good, Lord Potter-Black. To start, both the Black and Potter families are old, older than the formation of the Wizengamot, the magical government of Britain. In fact, they reach back to the time of the Hogwarts Founders. Both families have always been at the forefront of magical society and governance, earning both families the status of Ancient and Noble."

"I see, Master Bloodaxe," Hermione commented and nibbled her bottom lip in thought. "Master Bloodaxe, I imagine that to go over all that Harry possesses and every detail would take a lot of time. Today, he and we do not have that time. Can he assume the Lordship of both Houses and get a bare-bones idea of his holdings? We will also need appropriate identification to function as non-magical adults in Britain and one more country perhaps."

"Miss Granger that is no problem." Bloodaxe assured her. Then he shifted his focus to Harry. "My Lord, your monetary assets between the two houses is around ₲200,000,000 and the properties and artifacts are, at the very least, worth double your cash holdings."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, thunderstruck. Harry shook his head, and leaned towards Hermione for a short, whispered conversation. He then told Bloodaxe, "For now, I wish both Houses to remain under whatever orders you have had in the past. Besides the documents we've mentioned, I'd like a list of the properties. We will choose a property outside the UK and have the required citizenship papers for there made out too."

"At once my Lord," said Bloodaxe. Soon, a list of overseas properties appeared and the two studied it.

Harry was struck with an idea. "Hermione, how about this one in Plymouth MA in the States? It is close to the Salem Institutes, where we could both finish schooling if need be. Also, I think we should use Grimmauld Place as our British operations base."

Hermione's eyes glowed with admiration and pride. "Those are wonderful choices Harry! Master Bloodaxe, could we have the documents needed and a portkeys for each place to take us there and back into Gringotts if needed?"

"Lord Potter, Miss Granger there is no problem doing so." In a few seconds, two boxes, two folders of documents, a wallet and money bag appeared on the desk. "Lord Potter-Black, your family rings are here. Place each on the third finger of your right hand, the family magic will recognize you and the rings will meld together. You then can will the rings to be invisible, or to show either ring, or to show both rings at you wish." Harry put on the rings, then willed both rings to vanish and Bloodaxe went on. "This Portkey and ribbon will take you to the Plymouth house. This seal at the other end will bring you to this room. And this Portkey will do the same for Grimmauld Place. Just tap either end once to activate. When next you go to the latter place, announce yourself as the new Lord Black, then name a new secret keeper and the Fidelius charm will reset. These folders have all the documents you two shall need. The bag holds Galleons, the wallet non-magical currency of whatever land you are in.

"There is one other matter to deal with, Lord Potter-Black and that is your parents' will and the will of Sirius Black. We understand that there are parts that will be of great interest to you. The other parts can wait until later."

Bloodaxe read the germane parts of both wills, as Harry, then Hermione grew angry. With a visible effort, they both calmed. "Thank you Master Bloodaxe. It is a shame and crime this information didn't come to light much earlier. Still, it is good to know now. Please make me three certified copies of what you've read to us."

Once the copies were made and stored, Harry finished their business. "I thank you Bloodaxe for your service and help. May your vaults run with gold, and your enemies tremble at your approach! May we leave by an entrance into non-magical London?"

"Indeed you may, My Lord."

Soon, they were back outside the Burrow's wards. The entire visit took only an hour and thirty minutes.

Hermione was impressed with Harry's control after hearing the wills. "Harry, I'm so proud that you were so under control at Gringotts."

"It was only because you were there. You calm me, you make me take the second look before leaping. Thank you, for this and all the times you've rescued me since we met."

Harry stopped and looked intently at Hermione. Since the end of the term, he found his feelings towards Hermione had taken new and different directions. More and more, he felt drawn to her, content to look into her eyes for hours on end. Because of his upbringing, love was a very abstract concept for him. The closest description for these sensations he now felt towards her when she was near or when he looked at her were those he had when finding the right memory for a Patronus. Oddly enough, he realized most of those memories had involved the witch by his side.

He gently held her shoulders, then hugged her. "Hermione, even though I find myself wealthy, those are only things, galleons and properties. They really aren't important to me. The greatest treasure I have is our friendship and being with you makes me feel rich. I bless the day we became friends."

Hermione blushed and looked at her best friend. She saw his glowing eyes and realized that it was time to tell him her feelings and trust that he would now understand them, at least enough to given them a chance together. "I'm your best friend for life and beyond. I... I'm in love with you Harry, the romantic love a woman has for the man she would marry. I fell in love with you from the time we first met. It has grown until I can't keep it inside any longer. I no longer wish to be anywhere except by your side, for the rest of our lives."

Harry looked at her with a mixture of hope and confusion. "Hermione, I never knew love growing up. But I know that since the term ended, my feelings towards you have changed. I'm not sure that this is love, but it's beyond simple friendship and best friendship. It seems to me to be more than feeling as if you're my sister too. So, do you think you can teach me love?"

Hermione smiled brilliantly, then put her arms around his neck and softly, gently, captured his lips. Both teens felt their worlds explode, expand and take on colors neither knew existed. For a timeless period, the kiss deepened. When the kiss ended, Harry gave a whistle. "Is that love? Either way, sign me up! You are a wonderful tutor, Hermione. But, I think I'll need more lessons."

Hermione gave a delighted laugh. "You are a wonderful pupil! I agree, this was only lesson one. For now, I think we must keep this to ourselves. Molly still would like us to be with Ron and Ginny."

"Agreed, girlfriend mine. Molly, we can ignore. Tonight, we'll fix things with Ron and Ginny." He got a hug and another, even deeper kiss, then they returned to the Burrow, went back to their rooms and went back to sleep.

**-OGLfW-**

Harry was having a blast on his birthday. He'd received several traditional seventeenth birthday presents; the most affecting was a wizard's wrist watch that had been Mrs. Weasley's brother's. He shed a tear at receiving an heirloom from her family and hugged her fiercely, and shed a tear at the significance of the gift. Of course, there were funny gifts too. Ron gave him an odd book about wooing witches. _Too late!_ The twins' gift was a fireworks display for after dinner.

After breakfast, they did various things, including Quidditch, Mrs. Weasley's warnings disregarded. Even Hermione played on Harry's team and quite creditably. The highlight was Charlie vs. Harry. Charlie tried every trick he knew but couldn't shake Harry from his tail. A large meal, with a first birthday cake was enjoyed all.

After lunch, Fleur's parents asked him to speak with them in the parlour. The Delacours gave him several useful books, on Bill and Fleur's suggestion. After Harry thanked them, Mr. Delacour sobered. "'Arry, three years ago you saved our Gabrielle's life and she owes you a Life Debt. It is not a good thing for a Veela to have such a debt open. Please, 'Arry, claim the debt today."

"Very well." He squatted and looked the young Veela in the eyes. "Gabrielle Delacour, do you acknowledge the debt owed to me since 24 February, 1995? The child nodded. Harry beamed. "In repayment of the debt owed since 24 February, you must hug me with all your might, then thank me. As I have said, so mote it be!"

After the flash, the young witch hugged him for several minutes, then said, "Merci, mon Chevalier!"

**-OGLfW-**

It was mid-afternoon. The Weasleys and Delacours were relaxing and playing; the other guests would not come until about 5:30-6:00. Molly was working on the supper and on decorating the birthday cake. Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Bill were in the parlour chatting. Fleur immediately recognized that Harry and Hermione had taken the next step, confessing their love. She and Bill were very gentle about this and just congratulated them.

Suddenly, there was a commotion and they heard Molly scream "Percy!" and Arthur say "Minister, what an honor."

The minister said "Good afternoon, Weasley. I need to speak to your son Ronald, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Certainly, Minister. Ron! Take the Minister and Percy to Harry and Hermione. I think I saw them in the parlour."

Bill and Fleur signaled towards an odd nook, walked there and disillusioned themselves. Ron brought Percy and the Minister into the room. The couple stood.

"Minister, Weatherby. Thank you for stopping by on my birthday, though I wonder why you're here."

"Mr. Potter, I am here to deliver to you, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger your bequests from the estate of Albus Dumbledore."

Three startled teens exchanged looks. None of them knew what the Minister referred to. It made sense that the headmaster had a will, but a shock that he'd left them anything.

Harry said, "Minister, I can speak for the three of us. We didn't know anything at all about his estate and are shocked that he left things for us. For that matter, why are you telling us now and not last month?"

"That part is easy, Harry." Hermione's explanation preempted the Minister's. "The will would have been magically filed on 2 June, the first workday after his murder. The Ministry has 60 days to execute the will, this is the 59th day and your birthday, so the Minister himself is delivering it and likely wants to talk to you too."

"Well reasoned, Miss Granger," although the Minister's eyes showed no approval, "it sounds as if you have made a start in magical law. Planning for a career in the Ministry?"

"Heavens no, Minister. I want to make people's lives better!" Hermione didn't like this man nor his plans for Harry.

The Minister's manner turned stoney. "Your bequest, Miss Granger, a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, with the notation, 'A book every bibliophile should read and treasure.'"

She accepted the thin tome, and turned it around in her hands. _"The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" _ Her puzzlement was plain.

Ron, of all people, explained. "_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ are stories that are read to all young wizards and witches in magical homes. I've never seen such a fancy and old copy like that before, though."

The witch mused "So he gave me the magical version of _The Brothers Grimm._ I wonder why?"

The Minister jumped on this statement. "That is a question that the Ministry are most interested in answering. You haven't _any _idea at all why he would give this particular book to you? We had it appraised and it is moderately valuable, but not overly so."

She bristled at the Minister's tactless inquisition. "You are being and have been quite rude, you know." She paused to center herself. "I've an interest in folklore, but I don't recall saying anything about that to anyone at school, nor to the headmaster. Should something come to mind, I'll contact Weatherby here." Harry and Ron were astonished (and frankly impressed) that she had abandoned her normally impeccable good manners. The Minister must have truly angered her.

Scrimgeour cut his losses and moved on. "Mr. Ronald Weasley, Chief Warlock Dumbledore left you this item, called a Deluminator and this note, 'A comfort when the way is dark.'"

Ron examined the small device and shrugged. "Never heard or seen this before. Either of you?" Seeing his friends shake their heads, he turned back to the Minister. "Sorry."

Rufus could no longer contain himself. Glowering at the youth, he grated, "This is clearly a unique device, made by Dumbledore himself. And you claim you know nothing about it and why he gave it to you?"

Ron had turned beet red, prompting Hermione's intervention to try to defuse things. "Minister, you've been conducting an interrogation of us. Are being charged with anything? If so, why have we not had notice in time to hire lawyers? Where are the protections of our rights?"

Again, she had to calm herself. It took a greater effort this time. "For the record, Headmaster Dumbledore had an unfortunate love of keeping things to himself and making riddles. Today is one such example. We have told you what we know."

Again, Scrimgeour was stymied. _These items had to have some meaning, some importance. Somewhere here is a key to fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Still, there is Potter. Maybe the answers are with him._ "Mr. Potter, you were left with two items. The first is this Snitch, with the note that it was the first you caught in competition. Oddly, there is printed on it, 'I open at the close' and there's something inside that rattles."

Harry accepted the Snitch and shook it. "Sorry Minister. It's a mystery to me too. I didn't know it would have been in his gift. What is the other item?"

"He willed you the Sword of Gryffindor. However, as it is part of the British Magical Heritage, it is not in his gift. Do you have an idea as to why he tried to give it to you?"

"I used the sword at the end of my second year to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. I suppose he thought I'd need it to fight Voldemort. Pity you are denying me access."

In desperation, Rufus made his offer. "Of course Potter, if we were working as a team..." Harry would not allow him to continue.

"How dare you?" Harry delivered the rhetorical question in a low voice, barely higher than a whisper. No one though missed the undercurrent of rage. "My bequest from Dumbledore for becoming your poster boy? So you can show the world you're doing something? What's the matter, tossing the Stan Shunpikes of the world into Azkaban not working anymore?

"I've learned quite a bit about my heritage today, Gringotts was quite thorough in giving me my parents' and godfather's wills. Before you ask, no I'm not 'Dumbledore's man', not any more. You and he are peas in a pod and I despise you both.

"I have been abused and used by the magical world and the British magical world in particular. By the British Ministry of Magic and the Ministers too, back to Minister Bagnold. It goes back to that Halloween when Sirius Black was prevented by Hagrid and Dumbledore from taking me away from Godric's Hollow..."

"He betrayed..." Harry stifled Percy's outburst.

"Be still, Weatherby, or I'll take your voice away for a decade or two. Sirius Black was my godfather, named as such in my parents' will. As was my godmother, Alice Longbottom. The will also states that Peter Pettigrew was my parents' Secret Keeper and that I was under no circumstances to be left to the Dursleys. Alice Longbottom, Sirius and Dumbledore signed the will as witnesses.

"So, I was not given to either of my godparents although the Chief Warlock knew who they were. Both my godparents were struck with horrible fates. Odd, don't you think? Even if the main actor was Dumbledore, Minister Bagnold was complicit, at the least in ensuring there was no trial for Sirius, when a trial would have cleared him and placed me in his custody. Oh and by the way, Fudge, as a hitwizard, helped arrest Sirius. Neat, huh?

"It gets better when Fudge succeeds Bagnold. Voldemort's top Death Eaters are not even tried. Under the Imperious Curse? Our magical courts, with Veritaserum and Pensieve at hand and their excuse isn't even examined? Stinks to high heaven. He cut DMLE funds just after a war—yes, it was a war, not criminal activity. Allowing all sorts of merchandise to be sold under my name and not have the profits placed in trust for me? No check-ins to ensure I'm being treated with care and love? To make sure the Dursleys tell me of my heritage?

"Yes, most of this is Dumbledore's fault, but I call Fudge to account too. He had a duty to monitor the treatment of the world's hero, but he did nothing of value." Harry calmed himself with an effort.

"When I am told of my nature and taken to Diagon Alley, I didn't know I was a wizard, as my parents' will so strongly stated would happen. I get Hagrid as my introduction to this world, and not a senior staff member or Dumbledore himself?

"I won't go over my time and adventures at Hogwarts in detail. But I was manipulated, from the time Hagrid appeared on that birthday until Dumbledore's death. Look back and connect the dots.

"Second year. A Basilisk loose in the school and the headmaster does nothing? Minister Fudge hauls Hagrid to Azkaban, so he can be seen to be doing 'something'. Dumbledore never tries to exonerate Hagrid, even after the truth is out.

"Third year. Sirius escapes and does the truth come out? No! Fudge releases the Dementors with Kiss-on-sight orders. They take that as to mean Kiss anyone on sight. I am almost killed by them three times. Once on the Express, once during the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch match, once next to Loch Dubh at term's end. Ron, Hermione and I saw Pettigrew revealed, saw him confess to betrayal and murder. Fudge brushed aside our testimony. Dumbledore did nothing to get him a trial.

"Fourth year. I'm forced into the Triwizard Tournament, despite my not entering and being three years underage. I'm helped by a Death Eater, disguised as Dumbledore's long-time friend, Moody, whom the headmaster doesn't recognize as having been impersonated. I have to fight Voldemort, after he has Cedric Diggory killed and uses me to reincarnate him. I barely get back with my life and Fudge denies that my news can be true and has the only other witness Kissed.

"Fifth year. Fudge does nothing to prepare for Voldemort's attack, but spares no effort to vilify me and Dumbledore. His Undersecretary, Umbitch sends Dementors after me and then has me charged when I defend myself, my cousin Dudley, who knows about magic of course and Mrs. Figg, a squib. They were the only ones there. After the kangaroo court fails, Fudge assigns Umbitch to Hogwarts as Defense professor to rein me in. She gives me detentions and makes me write with a Blood Quill." Harry thrusts his scarred hand in the Ministry two's faces, the words still are clear. "Umbitch would've Cruciated me if Hermione hadn't stepped in." He stopped and hugged his girlfriend tightly. "Dumbledore is no better. No help, no explanations, just isolation. If he would have told me, a note, a Pensieve memory, anything and Sirius would still be alive.

"Sixth year. OK, you're in charge. Ever thought why? Voldemort is crazy by most measures, but also very smart. There are two from the DMLE who're major candidates for Minister. Why kill Madam Bones? Because he knows she's an operator who gets things done and you're just another politician, like Bagnold, like Fudge. None of you could organize a pissing contest in a beer hall! You're EXACTLY what he wants as a Minister! So he killed the threat and left the stooge, who has stupid, fear-inciting pamphlets published, who tosses the innocent into Azkaban, 'to be seen doing something', who lets Voldemort spring the Death Eaters the 'Ministry Six' caught from Azkaban. You've done nothing constructive nothing at all!

"And Dumbledore hardly does anything constructive either. His special instruction was a series of mildly interesting memories that could have been shown to me in one evening, not over three quarters of the year. He does nothing that would have shown his confidence in me. Rather, he allows the public to heap expectations on me that would have crushed Atlas. He ignores my concerns about Malfoy and Snape. We know how that ended.

"Bottom line? I've no reason to expect any help from you. I will end Voldemort, for good. NOT for you or this world. For the people who love me and whom I love too. To keep those who are alive, alive and as safe as I can manage. And to avenge those who've already passed on whom I cherish.

"Minister, Weatherby, please leave this place, leave the wards. You've done enough to ruin my day of joy."

Abashed, they left, with Ron making sure they left. Harry stood there, stoic and expressionless until Ron returned. When he came back and gave the all clear, Bill and Fleur reappeared and Harry broke down in Hermione's arms.

**-OGLfW-**

It took an hour and a half for Bill, Ron, Fleur and especially Hermione to calm him down. Ron realized immediately that the two were finally in a relationship. Oddly, he felt no feeling at all, other than relief and joy for them, as they kissed as if it would be the last time. Harry went from pain, to calm, to joy. These were some of those for whom he'd give his life to protect and he now felt at peace. A quick, minor glamour from Fleur and they joined their guests.

They had a wonderful meal and Harry received more presents. From Hagrid, a mokeskin pouch that would hold anything. Both teens thought this would be the perfect place to hold all their things. Professor/Headmistress McGonagall gave him several advanced transfiguration books. Moody gave him some more defense and warding books as his offering. Remus and Tonks gave him (and Hermione) Auror-specification wand holders, two each. Other presents touched him and he thanked everyone gratefully. With Ron and Hagrid there, the huge Snitch-shaped cake had no leftovers.

During the evening, the invited guests said their farewells (excepting Hagrid, who pitched a tent and stayed the night). As the night wore on, only Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were left. At a glance from Harry, Hermione cast the charms and wards they planned to use after they left on their mission and the room was private.

"Ron, Ginny, there are some things we need to do in secret. Ginny Weasley, do you acknowledge the Life Debt you owe me from 31 May of this year?" Magic flashed and Ginny bowed. "In repayment of this debt, you will forget anything you know about the mission Dumbledore left to Hermione and me. You will forget anything anyone told you about Horcruxes or Voldemort's past. You will forget anything anyone told you about a Deluminator. You will now stand here and not respond until I touch your hand and say 'Good night, Ginny'. As I have said, so mote it be!" The flash of light signaled magic's acceptance of the terms.

Harry then turned to Ron. "Ron Weasley, do you acknowledge the Life Debt you owe me from 31 May of this year?" Magic flashed and Ron bowed. "In repayment of this debt, you will forget anything you know about the mission Dumbledore left to Hermione and me. You will forget anything anyone told you about Horcruxes or Voldemort's past. You will forget anything anyone told you about a Deluminator. You will put the Deluminator at the bottom of your trunk. You will now stand here and not respond until I touch your hand and say 'Good night, Ron'. As I have said, so mote it be!" The flash of light signaled magic's acceptance of the terms. Harry held their hands and said, "Good night, Ron, good night, Ginny." They both blinked, said their good nights and went upstairs. Harry and Hermione shared a deep, deep good night kiss and went to bed.

**-OGLfW-**

If the company at casa Weasley thought they'd been run ragged, they hadn't reckoned with the last minute tasks a frantic, obsessed Molly could think up. The ceremony was at 2:00. It was a sure bet the non-invited crew would be out on their feet by then, had they not silently and mutually resolved to ignore most of the work tossed at them. Molly was too distracted to notice and they triaged the chores and made sure the most important were done. A brief tiffin at 11:00 fortified them and all were ready as the invited guests popped in and were cleared by the security people.

It all went as planned and expected. Extended family and guests were seated. A strong glamour applied by Fleur at breakfast obscured Harry enough so his presence would not distract. Hermione kept near to him as much as she could. The twins and Ron did their best to chat up the French female contingent, especially if they seemed to be Veela. Viktor Krum arrived and gravitated to Hermione, as she was about the only one he knew. Harry identified himself and they talked about this Triwizard reunion. Soon enough, all were seated and a wedding march played.

The wedding was beautiful and affecting. Several times, Harry and Hermione squeezed hands, telling each other that this would be the kind of nuptials they would want, someday. When Bill and Fleur kissed, the entire company rose and applauded.

Afterwards, they and the other family helped set up the marquee for the reception. They helped others into their chairs at the long tables and helped them with food and drink. After they ate some, they heard the traditional speeches and drank to the new Weasleys' health, then the music began.

They had heard some interesting things from the guests. The Weasley's Aunt Muriel Prewett's acerbic, borderline-abusive comments on everyone and everything, climaxing in a row with Elphias Doge regarding Dumbledore. They also heard a row between Viktor and, of all people, Xenophilius Lovegood that almost came to blows, before Hermione asked Viktor for a dance and Harry did the same with Luna, who somehow knew it was Harry under the glamour.

The reception continued for several more hours. Harry and Hermione danced together as much as they could, while maintaining their rôles as Weasley 'family members'. Then, things went completely pear-shaped.

The sky darkened and grew cold. Then, a Lynx Patronus, known by many to be Shacklebolt's appeared. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." There was instant pandemonium. Fortunately, they had been dancing together. Without hesitation or concern about the others (they knew trying to make a difference there would be futile), Harry pulled the Portkey out of his left pocket, encircled Hermione's waist and tapped the key with his wand. Soundlessly, they vanished.

**A/N: First, I hope I kept my promise that there would be fireworks in this chapter!**

**Next, a big shout out to texan-muggle, my Beta. He keeps me on the straight and narrow. Any goofs are on my dime. **

**The story recommendation for this chapter is **_**Everything **_**By** **BeaumontRulz ID3007798. **

**Once more, thanks to all of you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

**Posted: 08/16/2015****  
Words: 7,816 **


	6. At Number 12

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create a world in JKR's reality.**

The couple found themselves in the foyer of 12 Grimmauld Place. Happily, they had not attracted the attention of the portrait of Walburga Black, though for how long was an open question.

Wasting no time, Harry declared, "I, Harry James Potter assume the title of Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, as the heir of Sirius Orion Black. The Lord's ring materialized on his right hand, next to the Potter ring, while immediately, Kreacher appeared before them.

Although his face reflected his displeasure, Kreacher bowed and said respectfully, "Welcome, master. How may Kreacher serve Lord Black?"

"First, I name Hermione Jean Granger as secret keeper for this house and all other Black properties. Next, there is an elf associated with the House of Potter. Any and all elves in my service will serve both houses. Dobby!" The elf appeared.

"How may I serve, Harry?"

"Dobby, I have now officially assumed the mantle and taken charge of the properties of Lord Black. Both you and Kreacher now are members of both households. Both of you will now start to clean and make this into a proper household. Kreacher, you will remove Lady Black's portrait from the public area. You may place her in a room you choose in which you may live and keep any items important to you, but only after you clear each item with me. Please do that now and return."

Both teens were amazed that the offensive painting immediately vanished. A lot of headaches could have been avoided had they known this trick two years before. Both knew, though, that with Sirius' attitude it would've never happened. For all his considerable virtues, he'd never been kind to the elf; Kreacher's hatred of Sirius was one of a number of reasons that the unnecessary battle at the Department of Mysteries happened, costing his godfather's life.

A second later, Kreacher was back. "For now, we need two adjacent bedrooms cleaned and made ready for our use. After that is done, Dobby should find a room for his own. For tomorrow, the library needs cleaning and preparing to be a good and useful workspace. Any books you find elsewhere in the house should be brought to the library. Hermione is to be called Hermione, or Miss Granger. She gets the same respect from you as I do. Also, we will need food, beginning with breakfast tomorrow and some tea, perhaps tonight. Please begin."

The elves popped out and the pair went into the sitting room and sat on a divan. "It is going to take a lot of work to get this place into good shape". Hermione commented.

Harry agreed, but seemed thoughtful. "True, but I think it would be worthwhile. I've a thought that this place could be a center for a resistance movement. Moody would be just the person to run something like that; he wouldn't treat DeathEaters with kid gloves."

She grinned and nodded. "True; if we've learned anything since the Department of Mysteries, it's that you can't treat them like crooks. They just get sprung from Azkaban, assuming of course they actually get tried and convicted and don't just bribe their way free."

Harry was delighted that they could ping-pong their thoughts and ideas off each other. More and more, he was convinced that leaving Ron and Ginny had been their best strategic decision. Neither of them ever had been that interested in research, beyond that required for classwork. Harry still wished he'd had better study habits, but he'd always found studying with Hermione a pleasure; this was an understanding he'd found was re-enforced this summer. Were their friends part of this venture, they'd have been high maintenance; they'd have required social time and wouldn't have found it as they did in the research and exchange of ideas. In the end, they would have slowed them down, and he didn't think they had that luxury.

Following up on his thoughts, he nodded. "You're right and we have to believe that Kingsley was accurate and the Ministry has fallen. So, whatever they do now will have official blessing anyway. We'll have Kreacher or Dobby get us _The Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_, to keep current and work from there."

As if he'd been summoned, Dobby just then served them tea and what looked and tasted like freshly baked cakes.

They drank tea and ate the cakes; the ending of the wedding was shocking enough to have triggered their fight-or-flight response and coming down off the adrenalin made them ravenous. Hermione then turned with a worried look. "Do you think that my mum and dad are in any danger?"

Harry in turn was thoughtful. "I think we all will have a few days grace. It's going to take some time for him to get the Ministry fully under his control. That should buy us at least a day, but we can't count on much more. Then they'll concentrate on us, I suspect. They will want us out of the way. We can't rule out his sending someone after us right away. Without the full ministry machine at his disposal, he won't know where to find your parents. Until morning should be safe, but then it's at the top of the list for me. Trelawney would be proud, I foresee a very busy day tomorrow!"

His love giggled, which caught Harry's attention; Hermione _never_ giggled. "No question there! So, to bed and an early start. Dobby?" The elf appeared. "Are our rooms ready now?" Dobby nodded and led them up. She looked at both rooms and they both approved. "Kreacher?" She smiled kindly when the older elf presented himself. "You and Dobby have done a wonderful job so far. Harry and I will sleep now. Please wake us at 6:30 and have breakfast ready at 7:00. Both elves bowed and vanished.

**-OGLfW-**

They shared a lingering, reassuring kiss and entered their rooms. Harry removed and expanded his trunk, found his sleepwear and toiletries, and prepared for bed. An hour or so later, he admitted to himself that he'd get little sleep that night. His mind was working overtime, going over the days at the Burrow, second-guessing every choice he made – except one. He didn't and never would regret becoming serious with Hermione. On some level he knew that their relationship began early and was as inevitable a development in his life as his conflict with Voldemort. _Though frankly, it is a lot more pleasant, to be sure!_

As he thought, he added to the list of things they needed to get done. A wizard, a witch, two elves and two muggles; as armies went, this one was pretty thin on the ground. Where numbers were lacking, they'd have to make up for in analysis and planning. His racing mind ground to a halt when the door opened and he saw a familiar feminine silhouette.

"Hermione?" He murmured her name as she lifted his covers and slipped in beside him.

"Yes, couldn't sleep. You too?" She could sense his nod. "We need to derail our minds and I have just the idea. Her lips covered his, slowly, lovingly, insistently. Harry found himself forgetting concerns and plans while their kiss deepened. As lips parted and tongues explored, his only thought was to help his partner, as he'd been helped. . .

Two teens awoke at Dobby's call at 6:30; they found themselves rested, alert and more than a trifle aroused. Sitting up, they did manage a more chaste good morning kiss than those the night before. Harry said, "I'm grateful; there's no way either of us would've gotten the rest we needed. We did nothing shameful, just the needful. Things are likely to get worse before they get better; I think we'll need such comfort again."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, _Is he more than that, already to me?_ and agreed. "Thanks Harry, for everything. I'll go get dressed and meet you at breakfast."

**-OGLfW-**

In the kitchen, they demolished two large traditional breakfasts, then, as the table cleared, they took a piece of parchment and a quill.

"'Mione, we need to make a list of things to do, in some order of importance. I'm sure it'll change as we go on. Will you be our scribe?" She assented. "Good."

"1. Protect Grangers. We'll send Dobby to bring them here and then to Gringotts. 

"2. Ron's Deluminator. Kreacher goes to Ron's trunk and brings the Deluminator to us. That safeguard's him, at least to a point. 

"3. Recruit more elves." Harry saw her begin to huff, but cut her off. "We're going to need more force than we have and elves are discounted, stupidly, by magicals. Things are so disrupted right now, I bet many are homeless, so we'll bind them to Potter-Black for the duration. After the war, if they'd like to go elsewhere, we'll let them." Reluctantly, he got a nod. 

"4. Get _The Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_. We're going to need to keep up with events. If we get more elves, some will keep tabs on the Ministry. 

"5. Write to Neville on the journal and see what he knows and tell him what we can without putting him and us in unreasonable danger. 

"6. Research Horcruxes, how to destroy them, what they might be and where they are, using what Dumbledore told me. That's what I got for now."

Hermione nodded. "Everything you've said makes sense, including their order. So, let's start. Kreacher and Dobby?"

The elves popped in, ready to work. Harry took over. "Dobby, please find Hermione's parents and bring them here to us. Kreacher, find Ron Weasley and then his trunk. In the bottom is a cylindrical, silver object. Please bring it to us. When you get back, one of you fix up a bedroom for the Grangers' use, the other work on setting the library to order. Then, we'd like you to see if there are any elves who have lost their families, or been given clothes. Tell them that we are looking for more elves, but be discreet. Finally get the rest of the bedrooms cleaned and ready."

Within minutes, both returned. While Hermione greeted her parents, Harry told Dobby and Kreacher he was taking them to Gringotts, asked them to continue their instructions and said they'd be an hour or two before returning.

**-OGLfW-**

The portkey took the four directly into Bloodaxe's office. The account keeper smiled and Hermione felt Emerson and Dani cringe. "Don't worry, that's just a smile."

Harry looked at the goblin and greeted him politely, "Hail Bloodaxe! May your vaults grow and you enemies decrease. May I introduce Hermione's parents, Emerson and Danielle Granger."

"Well met, you honour Gringotts with your presence. Lord Potter-Black is a valued depositor and I highly respect your daughter. Sit, allow me to refresh you. How can we of the Nation aid you today?"

As the refreshments were ordered and they sat, Harry organized his thoughts. There was so much to plan. He leaned over and said _sotto voce_, "If I miss anything, let me know." She nodded, very slightly.

Soon coffee, tea and cocoa were served. When all choose beverages, Harry began. "First, the last news we have is from last night, when we were warned that the Ministry had fallen to Tom Riddle. Can you confirm this is the case?"

"Indeed yes my lord, that has happened. There have already been attempts by the Ministry's new owners to seize your accounts and the accounts of a number of families they consider antagonists; basing their demands on accusing you and the others of bogus offenses. We shall protect you and them and all who place their treasure in our trust.

"You will hear little of this in _The Prophet_; one will need to read closely and between the lines. _The Quibbler_ will be better, but Xeno Lovegood will be more exposed and vulnerable to pressure. Our official policy is one of neutrality in the affairs of wand bearers; we will help should it further our best interests, so only come at true need. Choose wisely."

Harry digested Bloodaxe's statement. He looked at his witch. She bobbed her head; they both thought then they could proceed, but would discuss this at home. "I see we'll have a good bit to work out then". Harry said, contemplatively. "Our concern right now is the Grangers' safety. Can you make two voice activated portkeys? Each should obey three commands; 'London', for #12; 'Mass' for our home in the States; finally, 'Axe' for this office. Next, they will need green cards and whatever other forms of documentation they will need to live, drive and work professionally in the States. These can be delivered at Number 12; they will stay with us but continue to work unless they are compromised.

"Em, Dani, I think when you can, you should think of living in the States, at least for the duration. Hermione and I will be in London for at least the next two or three weeks and then we'll be back and forth. If you're willing, you can arrange to sell your house and practice with your lawyers working through Gringotts. No need to decide right now, but please think about it."

Harry knew he was pushing hard on the Grangers, but there was no time to be gentler; he truly feared the next step might go too far. "Bloodaxe, I need you, as a ranking member of the Nation to bear witness." As he took the house ring cases from his pocket, he turned to Emerson and Danielle. "I love your daughter. I am still learning about love and I can't, won't say more than I have until my understanding of my feelings and our relationship are clearer to me. But what I'm doing reflects my feelings for her now, and I am as sure as one can be that I'll never feel any less for her in the future."

He removed two rings from each case. Looking at her parents, he explained, "These are the Potter and Black betrothal rings. Before you jump to conclusions, they act like promise rings – we are declaring our feelings, but we can change our minds. I think it might not be too long before I ask a different question and engagement rings are given, but this is where I, at least, am now. Hermione, do you wish this?"

She looked at him and said "No." She saw his face fall, and quickly added "I want the engagement rings, love, and today, but I will wait until you're ready." Then she extended her right hand.

Harry brightened and held a ring from each family, and slipped them both on her finger at the same time. She beamed and vowed, "So long as I wear these rings, I shall consider no other."

She repeated his actions and he declared, "So long as I wear these rings, I shall consider no other!" He finished his promise silently. _And these rings will never come off, so long as I live._

The couple received congratulatory hugs from the Grangers. This was a development they both had hoped would come, especially since June. There would be celebratory champagne tonight. "Bloodaxe, now that Hermione is my betrothed, her parents are considered part of my houses, right?" At Bloodaxe's affirmation, he continued, "Then kindly ward their house and surgery with the best wards you can."

Sensing a protest, "I **told** you I love Hermione; when I die, these rings will still be there, never having been removed. The wards are – fringe benefits?" He grinned at his love's nod.

With a rueful, admiring laugh, Em commented, "Son, you are too clever for us poor dentists by half!"

Harry chuckled. "I don't think that for an instant! But I'll tell you something I've never told anyone; when I was Sorted, the Hat wanted me to be in Slytherin, I told it no and it put me into Gryffindor."

**-OGLfW-**

On their return from Gringotts, the four were stunned to find the sitting room filled with elves. Calling Dobby and Kreacher over, they learned that all these elves, fifty-four in all, had been left homeless by the war that had begun at the Department of Mysteries, thirteen months before. All of them were in poor condition and his bonded elves warned them sadly that these elves would likely die soon, without becoming bound to a magical family or place. Hermione looked at Harry and they decided without speaking. Both knew that had they their choice, all elves would be free of humans, free to live their own lives. But, that wasn't the reality. Elves needed wizards and witches, they in turn, needed resources to fight Voldemort.

"Everyone, please listen." Harry took charge, knowing what he'd tell them would have Hermione's backing. "Before I can start, each of you must vow to never discuss what I will tell you now outside of the Potter-Black household, unless you have my permission or Hermione's permission." Each elf flashed with light, confirming their vows.

"Before I can offer you a place with us, you need to agree with the rules. 

"First, I am Harry, she is Hermione, and they are Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Not master and mistress, not lord and lady. 

"Second, you will never punish yourselves. If you feel you've done wrong, you'll see me or Hermione. We will tell you what to do. 

"Third, each of you shall be paid four galleons a month and have one day off a month. You may use your earnings however you please and do whatever you please on your day off, so long as it is not work for or concerning the household. 

"Finally, I will insist each of you will make a uniform for yourselves. We will provide cloth and thread and needles and tell what it is to look like. Uniforms are not clothes; they are to show you belong to our household.

"Any of you who do not wish to follow our rules must leave now, with our thanks for coming." None left. Harry took Hermione's hand. "I Harry James, Lord Potter-Black."

He nudged her and she continued, "And I, Hermione Jean Granger, his betrothed,"

"Accept you into the Potter-Black household." As the two spoke in tandem, there was a huge flash and the elves changed. They were taller, stronger looking and more content. Harry then continued. "Thank you all. For now, let us all have some lunch and then we will talk."

**-OGLfW-**

After a filling meal, it took three hours for Harry, Hermione and the Grangers to meet and greet the new elves. Afterwards, he called Kreacher and accepted the Deluminator. Then, he went to the library, approving of the way it looked. Idly, he wondered if one of the elves might have kept their family's library, mentally adding that to the to-do list. When Hermione entered, with the journal she fetched from her room, he rose and properly kissed her.

"How do we tell if Neville's written us?" Harry asked.

"Pretty simple, the page the message is on glows blue with an unread message. No glow, so he's not written yet." Pulling a piece of parchment and a quill over, they drafted a missive; when they had it to their liking, Hermione transcribed it into the journal.

_Dear Neville,_

_We hope that your seventeenth birthday was good. We hope that you will write back soon and tell us about it._

_Harry's birthday was a jolly time, for the most part. A lot of fun with the Weasleys and we both got to know Bill and Fleur better. The only dark spot was that the Minister and one of his subordinates came by. The Minister wanted Harry's support and was told off very strongly. We think he didn't leave happy. _

_There were a lot of people there and he received some nice presents, including a watch that belonged to one of Mrs. Weasley's brothers. Harry (that's me!) was very touched. Did you get a watch? I understand it is a traditional gift._

_We had a good time the next day at Bill and Fleur's wedding. The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was a good time too. Harry danced with me most of the time. We did have to leave unexpectedly, when we learned of the change of administration._

_Harry here mate. Hermione and I got out OK and are safe. We hope you are too. We really want to keep in touch with you. In a real sense, you're the only family I've left. It would be a pity to turn in my 'man card', only two days after coming of age, but I care about you and your Gran (now Hermione's sticking out her tongue at me!)._

_Let us know how you are and if you need help or anything else. If we can, we shall._

_Harry and Hermione._

They'd read it through several times before committing it to the journal. They knew that they would have to be careful about what they wrote and hoped that he'd take similar care. There were several security features in the journal. Once, or if, they were sure it was really Neville on the other end, those features would allow them to write with less restraint.

They now regretted not having begun using the journal in July, but they decided to count that as a lesson and not let it prey on them.

Before they left to get ready for dinner, Harry mentioned his thought about having a library elf. Hermione thought this a brilliant idea, so she called Kreacher (in Grimmauld, both of them thought they should go through him, as a mark of respect) and in a moment, they again met Binder.

When they'd spoken to him earlier, he'd only mentioned general household care. Asking further, they found his former master of the house had been something of a scholar, and one of Binder's duties was to look after that collection. They found that he would be delighted to manage the library. Calling Kreacher, they told him that Binder was the household's librarian, and that was to be his sole duty, unless there was an emergency. Elves finding books elsewhere than the library, or in occupied living quarters were to bring them to Binder. Should Binder need help, he was to talk to Kreacher, or to Dobby should Kreacher not be available.

Seeing that it was 6:00, they asked for dinner to be ready for all at 7:00. Then they found Em and Dani, told them and went to their rooms to freshen up.

**-OGLfW-**

They polished off a large meal. The elves had and were doing wonders in the house. Harry wondered if the mansion had ever looked so good, even when new. They took the opportunity while eating to get better acquainted with the elves, who to their discomfort were eating with the family, a huge departure from what they were used to. After dinner, they retreated to the library to plan.

Harry told them of his ideas for housing a resistance. "I'm not sure what the size would be. I'd think that less than twelve makes sense; the larger it is, the harder to keep a secret. We could assign an elf to each, to get them in and out of here; we don't have to worry then about the Fidelius being compromised. I can't see anything like an army, it will have to be selected strikes. But if planned right, important people to Riddle could be taken out."

Em mused, "I think your reasoning is sound. Just having looked around here convinces me that this property won't house a large group. Using the elves this way makes sense, but you're going to run short of them pretty soon."

Dani continued, "We are less than a hundred against the resources of the British magical world. How many witches and wizards are in Britain anyway?"

Hermione chewed her lip, pondering. "I'm not sure. That wasn't ever discussed at school, but I got the notion that non-magical Britain far outnumbers the magicals. I'd guess about somewhere around 150,000 at most."

"That is still far too many for the four of us, fifty-six elves, and maybe two dozen commandos to handle. Even with the power you say elves have, the numbers don't add up good for us."

Harry said, "I think there have to be more available. Kreacher, Dobby." When they popped in, Harry sought some more answers. "The elves you bought us today, are they the only ones you found?"

"No Harry." replied Kreacher. "Them were only the worst-off elves, thems that would die soon without a family. For each we brought today, there are ten or more we could bring tomorrow."

Harry had another worry. "We only have me and Hermione right now, her parents aren't magical. How many elves can we two help?"

The old elf smiled. "This house is very magical and many elves can live here and be strong. Many elves in Potter properties too."

"There are?" Exclaimed the witch. "How many?!"

"172, in all Lord Potter's Potter places. None but me, for the Black places. Potter places, very strong with magic. Many elves can live there, come back and forth as needed."

Emerson very slowly shook his head. They couldn't tell if he was clearing it or rejecting an idea. "This is a lot bigger than any of us thought. Son," looking proudly at Harry, "I don't think we can use hit squads anymore. We're going to need all the adult wizards and witches we can get to organize and run our opposition to Riddle. I'm thinking Moody, this Lupin character you and Hermione talk about, this Tonks and maybe her parents, others we can find who'd be trustworthy. I don't think we can go too far into things tonight, better to make a start early tomorrow. A six o'clock breakfast?" Seeing nods, he looked at the elves. "Would you make it so?" They nodded and went off.

Dani rose and hugged both children, her soul weeping at the burden fate had placed on them. "Hermione, take Harry to bed now." At the look on Harry's face, she kissed his forehead and smiled a smile reflecting many emotions."You are now Hermione's betrothed, and you are already a son in law to us. Em and I have been waiting for three years for you two to be a couple. You need to share a room and a bed for mutual comfort. Knowing Hermione, it's not something we could stop, even were we to wish to. Go now, and sweet dreams."

**-OGLfW-**

Harry allowed Hermione to lead him up to his (their) room. She had him get ready for bed and when he was in bed, she readied herself too. When she came out, the light was off and she found her way to the bed and under the covers. She was astonished to feel Harry shaking, almost uncontrollably.

"Harry, what's wrong, are you upset?"

"Afraid."

"Oh love, afraid of what?" She was shocked. Never in a million years had she expected him to retreat into himself. It was almost as bad as before they'd confessed to each other.

"I don't know. Of doing something wrong. Of not doing something right. Of doing something you'd like for the wrong reason, or something you don't want for the right reason. Of. . .of losing you. I don't think I'm all that much, but if you leave, I'm less than nothing."

She stayed still for a long moment. She feared the wrong action would send him, her love, her. . .husband (even if he didn't know that yet) off the ledge he was on. Finally, she opted to lay her hand on his shoulder and stroke his arm, very slowly, very gently. She rejoiced, he didn't flinch and he started to relax. He'd almost hyperventilated, now he breathed slowly and evenly.

"Harry, please sit up with me." He did so and she arranged the pillows, then laid her head on his shoulder/chest. She was heartened when his arms encircled her waist, seemingly of their own accord.

"I don't think there is anything you could ever do that would make me want to leave you, ever. We're betrothed, and when you put those rings on my finger, you sent me over the moon with joy. You know I want more, I wanted to be your fiancée today, and I'll wait for that ring until you're ready to propose." She sighed. "I love the thought of being Mrs. Harry Potter and you know I would still want to be, even if we owned nothing. Remember first year? 'Books, and cleverness! There are more important things; friendship and bravery. . .and love'. That was what I meant to say, but I wasn't Gryffindor enough then. I've loved you since then and maybe before; I needed six years to get my head around it, but I have. We are a team. We are partners, in this fight; more importantly, in life too.

"So, we'll sleep together, and yes, we'll learn about ourselves, physically too, but I think the most important thing will be all that we do will tie us together, your heart to my heart."

She then gave him a long, slow open mouthed kiss. A kiss filled with her love, her promise to be with him. In that kiss and the ones that followed, she pledged herself anew. And in his kisses, she felt him reply, with feelings that ran as deep as hers. She felt her desire and his as well, desire they both reined in, for this night at least. Both of them felt the drift into the realm of dreams. Still though, a bit of time for 'pillow talk', Potter/Granger style.

"Harry, do you ken we're making a government in exile?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you love me, Madam Prime Minister."

"Always, my liege lord, always." With a final kiss, they sunk into their rest.

**A/N: A big shout out to texan-muggle, my Beta. He keeps me on the straight and narrow. Any goofs are on my dime. **

**The story recommendation for this chapter is **_**It Feels Like This**___**by musicprincess1990 id: 8123754. Another way the sixth year might've shaken out. **

**There is a poll up on my profile. Please take a minute and vote.**

**I wish to take note of the passing of Alan Rickman, who portrayed Severus Snape in the eight Harry Potter movies, among a large number of roles on stage and on screen. To paraphrase his catchphrase from another, non-Potter role, "By Grabthar's Hammer, by the Suns of Warvan, you shall be. . . remembered."**

**I have some great reviewers. Special thanks to Jharry1960 and Deathday Party Planner for comments that have directly guided my thinking in this chapter. Gold Stars to you both. I'm also blessed with reviewers like Eldersprig and Cateagle who've anticipated plot points I'd had in mind for future chapters. Many thanks too to all my reviewers who've made such perceptive and in many cases prescient comments.**

**Once more, thanks everyone of you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

**Posted: 01/****19****/2016  
Words: 5,2****26**


End file.
